


电台战争 Radio War

by Aurora1453



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other, 总而言之还是个温暖的故事, 成人可接受的心理伤痛, 战争的谎言, 青少年可接受的肢体伤痛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1453/pseuds/Aurora1453
Summary: 他们的战争开始了。
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	1. Act I 第一幕

**Author's Note:**

> 严肃向。大量内战AU，然后跑TFP时间线，没有用联宇小说。

Act I 第一幕 Scene I 第一场 

铁堡的集市广场总是满当当的，变形金刚们喜欢挤在这里，在嘈杂的推搡中艰难地塞出货币。卖家蹲在高耸的货堆，先喊声商品脱手概不负责，再将货物准确砸向买家的头顶。标注合格的浑浊能量、宣称合法的外星武器、看似安全的可疑药剂……广场上的无线电喇叭循环着本日的特价商品，善意提醒谨慎交易小心诈骗。

——铁堡的集市广场总是满当当的，变形金刚们依旧挤在这里，但不同于那时，成千上万的他们正于死寂的沉静中安详熟睡。

仁慈的睡神赦免了唯一一名TF。

他喘息着，用他的双爪抠进地面，拖着仅剩半截的机体向前爬行。金属与地面的摩擦发出尖锐的哧啦啦，荧蓝的能量液绘出他前进的轨迹。

他开始爬的时候，天空还是暖和的苍蓝，等他终于停止挪动，天空已转为了冰冷的雾灰，一枚雪花飘落到他面前的两具机体。

他们倚着对方互相依偎，头颅低垂，机体支离破碎，涂装浸染于焦黑与荧蓝，看不出原本的颜色。但这名TF晃晃头，便立即辨认出自己最亲密的战友。

他像是要将指尖抠进装甲一样，用力攀上他们的机体。

“惊天雷嗞嗞——闹翻天……醒、着吗……”

没有回应。

“TC、Warp……醒嗞——过来……”

依然没有回应。

他颤抖着手臂，撑起自己仅剩半截的机体，翻身倒在他们的机体上，仰面朝天，呼出白气。

天空是雾灰色的。他想起了军校的午后，这两个家伙讨厌阴沉的雪天，最爱用装死逃课。

回忆中的滑稽伎俩让他发笑，但笑声没响几下，便转为剧烈的咳嗽，向地面洒下几滩荧蓝。

“懒、咳咳懒惰的两个混蛋，等你们醒来，别以为可以逃过我的加倍训练……”

白雪逐渐覆过他爬行的荧蓝痕迹，试图掩埋在此地沉睡的上万具荧蓝机体。

雪在他身上越积越厚，但他不管这些，只是执拗地拭去那两具机体上虚假的白，想要让真实的荧蓝显现。

突兀的刺耳杂音让他停下了手中的动作，抬头看向无线电广播，它本该在刚才剧烈的爆炸中毁坏。

「铁堡……嗞嗞……广场提醒您，注意交易欺诈……嗞嗞上当……嗞嗞后果自行处理……」

“哈，注意欺诈（Deception）。”他哼笑一声，侧头发问，“自打我们加入霸天虎（Decepticons），有多久没有听到过了？”

垫在他身下的两位继续装死的把戏，选择保持沉默。

刺骨的寒冷袭击了他的火种。

他费劲扯过他们的断臂，紧紧环抱住自己。

但还是太冷了，这一定是雪的缘故。

“别再下雪了。”他仰面朝向雾灰的天空，诅咒着这深入火种的寒冷，“别——再下雪了！”

雪没有听从他的命令。

他盯着飘落的结晶体，光镜逐渐暗去，任由白雪埋葬一切。

往日的集市广场热闹嘈杂，如今只有雪花飘落的声音。

然而无线电广播沙沙作响，再次传来微弱的嗡鸣。

「沙沙……红蜘蛛指挥官，我们检测到了您的火种信号，请鸣枪示意位置，等待救援……」

暗淡的光镜在瞬间转为鲜红。

——哈，什么嘛……

他扭曲了面甲，弹出臂炮，抖着手瞄准了无线电广播。

——明明、好不容易才放弃的！

「重复一遍，红蜘蛛指挥官，请鸣枪示意位置，等——」

伴随着裂空的枪响，憎恶的咆哮穿透了集市广场的上空。

“该死的、该死的、该死的、该死的、该死的霸天虎大业！！！”

Act I 第一幕 Scene II 第二场 

「铁堡攻坚战艰难地胜利了！尽管我们失去了诸多同胞，但他们的牺牲是有价值的！这是霸天虎历史上的里程碑！他们会在火种源为我们的前进感到欣慰——」

啪的一声，霸天虎士兵们围着的收音机，被一根水蓝的纤指摁掉了。

士兵们的视线顺着水蓝向上，看到了被赤红条纹装饰的银白机翼，还有精致的暗色脸庞。

“红、红蜘蛛指挥官！您不是在医疗室……啊对不起，长官！”士兵们慌忙立正敬礼，“霸天虎万岁！”

“嗯，霸天虎万岁。”红蜘蛛把手搭在收音机上，琥珀色的座舱映出了士兵们局促的面甲。他眯起鲜红的光镜：“我记得，现在是巡逻时间。”

“当然了！我们呃……正准备去巡逻！不，我们现在就去！”

目送士兵们如挡板着火般窜离，红蜘蛛将视线转向那部收音机。

“回归火种源的TF怎么可能还会有想法？”他发出不屑的鼻音，“这个霸天虎电台的愚蠢听众竟然还有挺多。”

不过，他的火种或许需要这些虚幻的假话。红蜘蛛摩挲着收音机的按钮，指尖微微用力。

但一股异动的气流滑过他的翼尖，红蜘蛛下意识地伏身翻滚，弹出腕臂的激光枪，旋身摆出标准的跪姿射击。

这是一具通体苍蓝的机体。紫色的护目镜与金色的口罩覆盖了他的面甲，胸口还搭载着磁带仓，再加上背后一对镶有简约金纹的蓝白主翼。红蜘蛛立即辨认出了这名飞行者。[（图）](https://queenjennysrevenge.lofter.com/post/1dbe024a_1ca75bbb1)

“声波指挥官。”红蜘蛛放下枪站起来，轻咳一声，假装自己并没有被对方的突然接近吓到。

声波是另一支飞行联队的指挥官。尽管红蜘蛛和他在作战上合作频繁，但平时却没什么私交。

“找我有事？”红蜘蛛问，口吻略带疏离。

苍蓝色的飞行者走近红蜘蛛，抬起手臂，指向不远处的收音机。

红蜘蛛皱起眉，双手抱臂，提高声线：“声波，我知道你的发声器运作完美——不像我的还在修复中。别让我把CPU浪费在无用的解读上。”

声波保持着指向的动作不变，盯着红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛的飞行联队在铁堡集市广场被炸翻后，声波作为援军指挥，算是救了他——虽然也只救下了他。

红蜘蛛和声波对视，一、二、三，然后移开了光镜。

“你赢了。”他说。

他集中注意力，仔细端详声波，观察到对方的机翼比往日要上扬好几个弧度。飞行者们虽然型号各不相同，但总有相似之处。

“嗯，剧烈的情绪波动。”他顿了顿，“跟那个霸天虎电台有关。”

声波微微颔首，放下手臂。

“哼，宣发部的蠢货写的烂稿子。”红蜘蛛扫了眼收音机，嘶声嘲弄，“我们付出上万伤亡的代价，只打下了半个铁堡，却被渲染成什么里程碑！”然后他瞥向声波，“你想表达赞成？反对？再往下就别为难我了，我可不会读心术。”

「宣发部的蠢货写的烂稿子。」声波重播了一遍红蜘蛛的录音。

红蜘蛛立时拧起眉。知道自己的话会被随时录音，可并不是什么好体验。

他瞪向声波：“幸亏站在这里的是我，要是TC或者Warp——”

红蜘蛛刹住话头。那两个识别讯号已被永久废弃，不该再被提起。

刺骨的寒冷入侵了他的火种，他仿佛在瞬间回到了残酷的铁堡战场。

他环抱住自己，机体开始颤抖。

“喂，外面下雪了吗？”但还没等声波有任何回应，他便自言自语，“一定是下雪了，不然我为什么会冷？”

基地内的恒温系统处于正常运转。但声波考虑了一会儿，轻轻点头。

“我就知道。”红蜘蛛说，把自己抱得更紧了些。

与遥远的某蓝色小行星不同，塞伯坦本该常年恒温，但随着汽车人和霸天虎的内战爆发，他们母星的大气环境和地貌受生化武器影响，巨幅改变，春夏秋冬从此进入了变形金刚的词典。

如今的塞伯坦拥有极为漫长的冬季，它将持续数十个塞年，名为雪的产物几乎天天落下，等到冬季结束时，雪的厚度刚好会没过青丘最低的塔尖。

青丘。红蜘蛛颤抖了一下。这是他的，还有他们的城市。

“回收……他们遗骸的工作怎么样了？”他刻意避开了某两个识别讯号。

声波再次抬手指向收音机。他的动作比之前快一些，带着奇妙的急切，似乎一直在等待这个问题。

红蜘蛛向他投来探究的一瞥，走过去摁下开关。

「沙沙……安息吧，荣耀吧！即便你们的火种回归了火种源，你们的遗骸也依然能为霸天虎大业做出贡献！」

死去的机体还有什么用？红蜘蛛皱起眉。

「你们将在烈焰中燃烧，化为新的枪炮、新的士兵、新的战舰，继续为大业奋战！这正是连火种源都无法赋予的重生，赞美霸天——」

电台的声音戛然而止，钢铁的重拳在瞬间将收音机碾成了废渣。

红蜘蛛的推进器在瞬间爆发出火红的光。他扑向声波，用推力将他钉到基地的墙上，小臂死死卡住对方的脖颈。

“这么重要的事，你竟然现在才——”

轰隆一声，他的愤怒还没倾泻，机体便砸进对面的墙里，掀起大片烟尘。

声波的反击相当迅速，他几乎与红蜘蛛同时启动足跟的推进器，在后背挨墙的一瞬间，便一脚蹬上红蜘蛛的座舱，将他踹飞出去。

红蜘蛛捂住碎裂的座舱玻璃，摇晃着站起。在朦胧的烟尘中，那对红色的光镜鲜亮得可怕。

苍蓝色的飞行者抖抖翅膀，变形为载具模式，悬浮在空中。这本来没什么，但声波原地水平翻转，以机舱朝下的状态，将推进器对着红蜘蛛，开关了三次。然后这对推进器喷出灿烂的金色尾焰，向通往基地外的出口划出优雅的弧线。

在飞行者的通用语言中，这是极为恶劣的挑衅，根据闹翻天军校时的友情翻译，这大概是在说，「嘿呀你以为咱的尾气是那么容易吃到的？就算咱关了发动机倒着飞，你小子想吃咱的尾气还早上了一整个纪年哩！」

歇斯底里的咆哮回荡在基地内：“去你流水线的！声波，你要为此付出代价！”

Act I 第一幕 Scene III 第三场 

霸天虎基地外的天气极为恶劣，暴风雪在冬季的塞伯坦肆意凌虐。它如同白色的巨兽，贪婪地吞噬着一切敢于现身它眼前的生物。只有极少的TF被允许待在室外，飞行者们的外出当然是被严令禁止的。但一抹赤红与苍蓝此时却在白茫茫的天空中摇晃。

声波与红蜘蛛在白色巨兽的口中急速穿梭。

冰棱的利爪鞭打着他们，在翅膀上烙下凌乱的印痕；狂风的尖牙剜剐着他们，几乎剥下整层的蒙皮。

红蜘蛛的机体颤抖着，寒冷到麻木。

他无法对声波的挑衅置之不理，愤怒让红蜘蛛誓要撕下他虚伪的面罩，扯出那对傲慢的推进器塞到他嘴里。但声波选择逃亡的方向却是如此的暴雪天，让红蜘蛛不得不先把报复放到一边。

红蜘蛛艰难地追赶着声波，他的机体尚未完全修复，一些冰碴进到了他推进器的裂痕里，让他不得不忍着剧痛，勉强自己进行超音速飞行。

声波与红蜘蛛同为飞行联队的指挥官，飞行水平足以把受伤的红蜘蛛甩离雷达范围，但即便红蜘蛛减速不少，他也依然能追踪声波，和对方保持着固定的可视距离。

声波似乎是故意放慢速度的，他应该有什么特别的目的。

痛苦的飞行在漫长的时间后结束。前方的挑衅者终于降落滑行，红蜘蛛跟在他后面变形落地，嘎吱踩在雪地上。

他环顾四周。这就是声波费了那么大的功夫，要带他来的地方。

“霸天虎兵工厂。”他仰头看着标识，“在铁堡攻坚战里阵亡的霸天虎，他们会被带到这里……”他停顿了一下，找出了最合适的词语，“回炉重铸。”

声波看了他一眼，掰下结在自己翅膀上较大的冰棱，微微颔首。

红蜘蛛有些恼怒。即使声波不挑衅他，只要知道目的地是这里，他也会跟过来。但他视线一转，又看到了紧闭的兵工厂大门，那上面画着紫色的霸天虎标志。这打消了他的前一个念头。霸天虎资源紧缺，为了大业，利用死掉的机体也并非不可。不过，难道他们为此牺牲的还不够多吗？先是火种，甚至连死去的机体也不得安宁……

想到这里，他不由自主地向兵工厂抬腿，却被声波抓住了手臂。

“你干嘛？”红蜘蛛甩开他，火种里的焦躁催促着他最好快些行动。

苍蓝的手指指向他的足跟。

红蜘蛛的推进器本有裂痕，在暴雪的飞行中进了些细碎的冰碴，磨得他足跟发痛。大概是他的走路姿势有了微妙的变化，声波竟然察觉到了他的不适。

红蜘蛛的焦躁升级了，暴露弱点让他感到强烈的不安——而且这分明全是声波的错。

他刚想叫声波滚开别来烦他，却见到对方蹲下，伸手向他的推进器探去。

红蜘蛛一下子跳了起来，发出惊叫：“你别——”

但声波眼疾手快地抓住他的脚，迅速又精准地挑出冰渣。红蜘蛛还什么都没来得感觉到，一切就都结束了。

声波大功告成般掸掸手，没去管红蜘蛛震惊之下的纠结，径自去开启兵工厂的大门，转身做了个邀请的手势。

红蜘蛛在原地憋了一会儿，然后深吸一口气，咬着牙跺了跺脚，向声波大踏步走去。

“这、事、没、完！”他戳着声波的金色的磁带仓，一下比一下重，然后甩头迈向兵工厂。

声波顿了一会儿，把手抵上口罩，又抖着肩膀，似在发笑般跟在红蜘蛛身后。

红蜘蛛卷着寒气，一跨进兵工厂的大门，热浪便扑面而来。滚烫通红的铁浆从几十个巨大的熔炼炉中流出，阵亡者的遗骸们堆积在回转履带上，一个接着一个掉入熔炼炉。

红蜘蛛的CPU登时一片空白。等到兵工厂被红光笼罩，警告的鸣笛四处回响，他看向自己扎着玻璃碎片的拳头，才意识到自己做了什么。

他打碎了流水线的保险装置，用力到几乎砸烂了紧急停止的大红按钮。

回转履带停止了。

“发生什么事啦？”兵工厂的管理员跑了过来，向着红蜘蛛询问。

红蜘蛛正嘶着气把玻璃碎片从手上逐个钳出，只吝啬地瞪了他一眼，向身旁的TF努努嘴：“别来烦我，有事问他。”

管理员转向另一名飞行者，立时有些尴尬。

他是地面单位，无法在没有涂装颜色的情况下，辨认出飞行单位的识别讯号。而这名飞行者艰难的旅途异常不顺，他几乎全身都结着冰棱，即便在熔炼炉的高温下，也没能立即融化。

“呃，您是？”

「声波指挥官。」声波播放了红蜘蛛的录音，这正是他之前打招呼时说过的话。

红蜘蛛呛了一下，立即放下钳碎片的工作，转头向他比了个抹脖的威胁手势。

“你不会讲话就给我闭嘴吧。让我来！”红蜘蛛甩掉手上荧蓝的能量液，面向管理员，“我要求带走几具阵亡士兵的遗骸。”

管理员犹疑地问：“您需要他们做什么呢？”

红蜘蛛双手环抱在胸前，不耐烦地冷哼一声：“上级的事你少问。啰嗦什么赶紧照我的话办！”

管理员瑟缩了一下，看向似乎好说话一些的声波，希望他能压制一下红蜘蛛的火爆脾气：“声波指挥官，您也是为此而来吗？”

声波点点头。红蜘蛛带着意外瞥了他一眼，终于注意到声波原本满载的磁带仓，现在只剩下一盘磁带了。该不会……红蜘蛛的光镜闪频了一下。

管理员还是有些为难：“抱歉，即使是两位指挥官的要求，我们还是需要正式的理由。霸天虎的遗骸毕竟是不能轻易调动的珍贵资源。”

资源？

红蜘蛛瞬间抬高左臂，亮出自己的臂炮，将炮管对准了管理员的胸腔，发出嘶声尖啸：“那他们也是属于我的资源！”

管理员畏惧地摆着手后退。但尽管被如此威胁，他也固执地遵从规章制度，拒绝红蜘蛛和声波的要求。

带不走吗？红蜘蛛轻咬下唇。既然如此……或许他想到了一个不错的借口。

“你不是要个理由，那就给我听好了！”他瞪了管理员一眼，指向自己破碎的座舱，“这是我们主治医生的要求，他要遗骸上的零件改造升级我们的机体。”说着，他眯起光镜，邪恶地打量管理员，“铁堡的决战就靠它了。贻误军机的下场，你是知道的吧？”

管理员抗住压力，摇头坚持：“那么我必须亲自见过你们的主治医生。”

这个油盐不进的炉渣！现在上哪儿去逮个医生过来？红蜘蛛没有更多耐心了。

一声枪响爆裂，管理员腿一软，倒坐在地，胯前的地面留下了焦黑的弹痕。

着弹点偏离了。红蜘蛛皱起眉，偏头看向身侧的飞行者。

他本来瞄准的是火种仓，但就在他扣下扳机的一瞬，声波一把压下了他的枪口。

红蜘蛛深吸一口气，正准备对此发难，就看到声波在口罩前竖起食指，做了一个“嘘”的手势。

引擎的呼啸自远而近，一辆跑车卷着雪尘冲进了兵工厂，它炫技般地漂移停车，轮胎与地面摩擦发出尖锐的声音，扬起大片烟尘。

随着奇咔的变形声，一名涂装抛光得鲜亮、简直不像在战时能见到的焰红色TF，自白色雾粒的背景走出。

“有谁——叫了一个帅气的医生？”他掸掉身上的雪渣，向正不停咳出灰的TF们抛了一个wink。

Act I 第一幕 Scene IV 第四场 

“惊天雷和闹翻天，这两具遗骸是红蜘蛛指挥官要求运送的。轰隆隆、迷乱、机器狗还有……哇哦，声波指挥官，您想调用的遗骸有点多啊，我们不能保证——”黑黢黢的枪口抵到了兵工厂仓储管理员的火种仓，“——我们不能保证将不以最高的热情帮您寻找！”说着，他就溜了出去，把兵工厂的医疗室让给了三名TF，红蜘蛛、声波、还有自称击倒的医生。

“所以我的作用就是替你背黑锅？声波，之前的账我都还没跟你算呢。”红蜘蛛收回枪，没好气地骂道，“真是彻头彻尾地被你利用了，本来我只想带走他们，现在竟然不得不接受现场改造升级！”

声波缓慢地摇头。击倒在一旁单手支着下巴看着，觉得自己完全不能理解他的意思。

但红蜘蛛就像被冒犯到一样，立即瞪大光学镜，发出高声尖叫：“你想说这也是我希望的？怎么可能？那本来只是个借、口！你哪只光镜看到我想跟他们熔合？”

声波的手指轻轻点上了红蜘蛛破碎的座舱，那差不多是火种仓的位置。

“我不是——”红蜘蛛下意识地反驳，然后又停住了，“好吧，我确实真的想过，但仅仅是很短的一瞬，非常、非常短。”

声波再次摇头，而红蜘蛛则以连他自己都不信的语气开始辩解。

击倒摸着下巴，露出了玩味的表情。他受雇于声波，一开始只是惊叹他毫无差错的计划，对或许会背黑锅的TF并不怎么关心，但这位名为红蜘蛛的指挥官着实有趣，竟然可以和那个声波毫无阻碍地正常交流。

“你们一定打从火种源里就认识对方了。”击倒评价道。

红蜘蛛停了下来，他给声波打了个暂停的手势，示意自己要在这单方面的争吵中暂时休战。

三色的飞行者对着焰红的跑车扯出一个笑：“击倒……医生，对吧。”

“嗯哼，就是闪闪发光的本人。”

“一个建议，如果你真是足够精明的医生，就先治治自己的CPU吧！”

当阵亡者的遗骸被兵工厂的TF运进医疗室时，他看到了两个、或者三个TF在同时争吵，直到他的到来，这场无休止无意义的争论才终于结束。

击倒瞥了眼阵亡者们，褪去玩笑的轻佻。他码出手术的工具，换上了认真的表情：“要是我的助手在这里，我们可以同时进行两台改造手术，但可惜他不在——所以你们谁先？”

“当然是声波了，我可不像他，那么想和自己的战友合为一体。”红蜘蛛说。自从黑紫色和蓝白色的飞行者被运送进来后，那两具破碎的机体就像磁铁般吸引了他的目光。他蹲在地上，托着腮解释自己的推辞：“我，还要再看一会儿他们。”

“请自便吧。”击倒无所谓顺序，转头询问声波，“你对改造有什么要求吗？”

“轻一点、薄一点、快一点——要非常快。”红蜘蛛说，他依然凝视着那两具机体，没有转头，“快到即使在铁堡集市广场的那种电离爆炸中，也能够逃走。”

“我不是在问你，红蜘蛛。”

“哦，你在说声波。”红蜘蛛哼哼两声，“那除了上面那些，他还需要个面罩，带显示屏的那种，反正他的脸一直被护目镜和口罩挡住，没什么区别。”他想了想，又补了几句，“再给他加两只手，免得这个只会指来指去的家伙需要同时指向四个方向。”

“呃，声波？”击倒征询患者的意见，却意料之外地看到对方点点头，然后传过来一份看上去早就准备好的机体设计图纸，和红蜘蛛诡异的描述几乎一模一样。

就算他们不是打从火种源里就认识了，那也一定做了相当久的战友。击倒是如此认为的。

焰红色的医官很快投入了自己的工作，而红蜘蛛换为了盘腿的坐姿，一直盯着面前两具破碎的机体，时不时伸手轻抚他们的头盔。

——火种源在上，你们究竟要睡到什么时候？

声波的手术在不久后结束了。红蜘蛛几乎认不出面前的TF就是几塞时前的飞行者。

他将苍蓝的涂装换成了邃暗与幽紫，整个机体比以前要纤细了许多，明显是重于速度的设计。红蜘蛛的机体比声波原来的机体要小一圈，现在反倒显大了。他原本是脸的位置被替换成了漆黑的显示屏，而胸口的磁带仓则彻底消失了，只给唯一幸存的激光鸟保留了充电位。至于腹部的改造，则是添加了两根带着紫色荧光带的机械触手，正在空中挥舞调试。

“你……”红蜘蛛卡壳了，他一下子就注意到那些新增部件所用的材料，几乎全部来源于死去的磁带们。

声波转向红蜘蛛，漆黑的显示屏上出现了一个笑脸, 心情显然非常愉悦。他什么都没说，但红蜘蛛知道他想表达什么。

『我们将永远在一起。』

红蜘蛛知道磁带部队是声波最珍视的战友，但声波却未曾对他们的死去表现出悲痛。他以为声波是因为无法接受现实而麻痹了自己，不过，现在看来，声波早在磁带们死去的时候，便计划好了他们的复活。

击倒伸了个懒腰，拿着扳手活动肩膀：“该你了，红蜘蛛。”

红蜘蛛僵了一下，像被这话电到一样，从地上弹跳起来，张开手护住身后的两具机体，“不，等一下！他们会醒来的。”

“呃，红蜘蛛？”击倒歪了歪头，无法理解他的动作。

“这只不过是Warp恶作剧生涯的一个玩笑，TC新剧本的一个彩排片段！”他尽最大努力说服他们，也说服自己，“那两个懒惰的蠢货以前就喜欢这样，老是为了逃避训练跟我装死，所以再等等，就一会儿……”

声波伸出他新装上的机械触手，红蜘蛛的视线跟随着它们，越过自己身后。机械触手碰了碰那两具机体的火种仓，它们裸露在外,已经空了很久了。

红蜘蛛保持沉默，良久，他放下阻挡的手臂。

“他们早就知道有那么一天了，所以才热衷于装死游戏？”红蜘蛛咬紧牙，“哈，就为了让我现在好受些？真是两个笨蛋……”

随着低语渐弱，击倒收到了一份机体改造图。这显然是红蜘蛛在过去的几个塞时内赶工出来的。

这种方案……击倒意味深长地看向红蜘蛛。

他的火种明知那两位早就死了，嘴上却坚持他们还活着。红蜘蛛到底是满口谎言，还是理智与情感早已撕裂，再也无法融合？

击倒想了一会儿，耸耸肩，开始准备手术。他不需要搞清楚这些，作为优秀的医生，他只要专注患者的手术就足够了。

几塞时后，红蜘蛛的机体改造完成了。他通体采用了银灰的配色，只保留了原本三色中的一点红。机体和声波一样纤细，甚至为了极速，几乎舍弃了所有防御的能力。声波能辨认出他手臂上的外设导弹，是改自那两具机体的武器装置，但除此之外，似乎就没有其他应用了。

他考虑了一会儿，抬手轻轻点了下红蜘蛛的胸甲。

“猜得不错。”红蜘蛛小心地抚摸着耀银的外甲，“我把他们的装甲和我的熔到了一起。这具机体不再是我的了，而是属于我们的。”


	2. Act II 第二幕

Act II 第二幕 Scene I 第一场

指挥官们为了打仗而改造机体是很常见的事，声波和红蜘蛛的部下并未对他们上司的新形象感到好奇或不适，也没有TF会讨嫌到追问材料和机师，这都属于情报机密。

他们的新机体在接下来的战争中，发挥了很大的优势。当塞伯坦的冬季又轮过了不知几十万回，红蜘蛛升迁到霸天虎空军总指挥兼二把手，而声波则调任为霸天虎情报部门总参谋。击倒紧跟他们其后，很快被提拔为霸天虎医疗部首席。

一切似乎都进入了常轨，直到某一次败仗的战后总结。

这场战役本来非常顺利，但由于空军守备的失误，敌人突破了包围圈，成功护送了一批重要军资到了汽车人的大本营。

“威震天陛下，声波的数据显示，敌方一直在寻找我方的新兵突围。我们在之前的战役中失去了很多战士，而防守的新兵没有经过系统的训练，当擎天柱出现时，他们恐惧到无法扣下扳机。”银灰色的空指拿着报告书，面向他们的首领，“我建议加长新兵的训练期，延缓他们投入作战的时间。”

“驳回。”威震天银色的尖爪一下一下敲击着桌面，“霸天虎不需要软弱的战士，既然连看到擎天柱都会吓到无法作战，就更该让他们上战场磨炼。”

“但如果有充足的时间训练……”红蜘蛛刚想反驳，就被粗粝的声音打断了。

“如果不是你的临场指挥出了问题，那些新兵也不会阵亡。”霸天虎首领的光镜危险地眯起，“红蜘蛛，作为本场战役的败因，你这是在质疑我的决定吗？”

“并、并非如此。”他结巴了一下，但还是勇敢地直视威震天，“但恕我直言，您刚才的决定是让他们去送死。”

下一秒，一声尖锐的惨叫刺入了在场每一名TF的火种。

一发紫色的融合炮以谁都没有反应过来的速度，击中了红蜘蛛的肩甲。

他被炮弹的冲击力撞到会议室的墙上，倒向地面。左肩部位连带着背后的翅膀被炮弹贯穿，留下焦黑的大洞。本该相连的手臂也被炸飞，不知道在哪个角落。

“这是一个警告，给所有胆敢违抗我命令的人！”霸天虎首领再次给融合炮充能，对准了他的副手，“红蜘蛛，你对我的决定还有异议吗？”

“没、没有了，威震天陛下。”红蜘蛛颤栗地捂住左肩，手上沾满了荧蓝的能量液。

“很好。散会！”霸天虎首领满意地收回融合炮。

威震天首先离开，与会的军官们跟着他，从红蜘蛛身边鱼贯而过，悄悄用余光打量这具匍匐在地的落魄机体。冷漠、鄙夷、恐惧、幸灾乐祸……红蜘蛛低垂着头，没有任何反应。这些他都习惯了，也从不在意。

他们谁都没有停下，只有最后一名TF离开时，稍稍顿了一会儿。

随着机械触手在地面摩挲的声音渐近，红蜘蛛身旁的地板上响起了轻微的咔哒声。他那炸飞的左臂被小心地搁置到他的视野里，那是由惊天雷的武器改造成的重要之物。

——什么嘛。

红蜘蛛的尖爪抠进身侧的墙壁，发出刺耳的刮擦声。

“我——才不需要你的怜悯！”他攀住金属的墙壁，颤着双腿爬起，冲那道背影发出尖利的嘶吼，“只有这个、只有这个！我才不需要！不准怜悯我，听到没有——”

暗紫色的纤细机体停了下来，他侧过身，向红蜘蛛微微点头，然后推门离去。

金属门关闭的嘎吱声回荡在会议室内，现在这里只剩下银灰色的飞行者了。

红蜘蛛顺着墙滑落，垂头跪坐在地，光镜无神地聚焦虚空，小声喃喃：“不要……怜悯我啊，声波——”

最后，半身浸透了能量液的空军指挥官，拎着他的断臂，独自出现在了医务室里——谁也不清楚他这一路是怎么过来的。他把断臂丢给击倒，自己一沾手术台，便干脆地晕了过去。

红蜘蛛的机体设计舍去了大部分防御能力，威震天在他毫无防备下的一击，赠与了他医务室昏迷三日游。击倒庆幸他原本的断臂还在，不然几百万年都没升级过的机体，想要找替换品可是相当不容易。

从静止状态苏醒后，红蜘蛛向自己的部下要来了最流行的霸天虎电台频道编号，没有TF明白他想要做什么。那可是红蜘蛛指挥官啊，总不会心血来潮用这个娱乐吧。

但红蜘蛛的确没别的想法。他顺着编号打开了电台，侧耳倾听。

「火种源在上，请指引我们失去的同胞。霸天虎啊，车轮不要颤抖，机翼不要低垂，我们的胜利就在前方。请坚信我们的大业，坚信威震天陛下的领导……」

主持的声音有几分熟悉，似乎早在几百万年前，红蜘蛛就听过他的垃圾电台。

垃圾电台的稿子依然是垃圾，但红蜘蛛这次明确知道，自己需要这些。

“坚信霸天虎大业……坚信、威震天……”他跟着念，不断重复，“坚信霸天虎大业……坚信威震天……”

这一整晚，红蜘蛛都开着电台，对自己念叨这些。

等第二天主恒星升起时，他又是往常的空军指挥官了。

Act II 第二幕 Scene II 第二场 

这场战争实在拖得太久了。霸天虎兵工厂按照常规方式生产的塞伯坦人，已经无法满足战争巨兽的胃口。即便他们刚出生就被塞入战斗模块，却无法通过这种方式获取经验。而汽车人和霸天虎经过几百万年的厮杀，双方战场上一直留存着一批拥有几百万年经验的怪物。面对如此落差，缺乏训练的新兵们只有被屠杀的命运。

就比如红蜘蛛手下的一名聒噪新兵，他诞生于塞伯坦的漫长冬季，还从来没有见过春天。新兵们有自己的命名权，他想了整整一周，最终敲定了太阳风，并要求把自己漆成恒星般耀眼的金色。大概是天天听某个垃圾电台的原因，他变成了普神的狂热信徒，并不信仰传统的火种源。

这一切对红蜘蛛来说都无所谓，他服从了威震天之前的决定，照规定让部下训练新兵，按期将他们送入战场。

新兵们换得太快，在太阳风来找红蜘蛛前，他甚至记不清部下里是否有这名TF。

“红蜘蛛指挥官，您能和我谈谈吗？”新兵太阳风在一处走廊拦住了他。

红蜘蛛正赶着去参加作战会议，本欲把他挥到一边，却瞬间注意到了这名飞行者的型号，那是战前古老的Seeker模组。

他停下脚步，耐住性子，拿出他现在最温和的语气：“有什么事现在就赶紧说，不然你就永远别想开口了！”

“我也正是这么想的。”太阳风煞有介事地点点头，丝毫没被红蜘蛛的脾气吓到，“我是普神的使者，他告诉我，我即将蒙他召唤，回归一切的终极，前往天堂离开这个世界。但我认为在这世间，您与我是有命运相连的，所以我决定将我的一部分留给您，让您能在我离去后也能找到我。”

红蜘蛛瞪着他，卡壳了一会儿。他开始后悔自己的一时兴起，这新兵大概是疯了。

“您看……”太阳风胸口的机舱缓缓打开，内甲按照顺序层层折叠，一个闪耀的亮点出现在了红蜘蛛视野里。

不懂事的傻瓜新兵！红蜘蛛一掌拍上自己的额头。他竟然——在指挥官面前打开了火种仓。

他咬牙发出训斥：“给我关上！这不是随便可以打开的东西！”

“但这是在您面前，我最亲爱的兄弟。我们是天使的双翼，普神让我们产生注定的连结。”太阳风虔诚地注视着他，指向自己火种仓的角落，“虽然很疼，但为了您能找到我，我在这里刻上了我识别讯号的缩写S.S.(Sunstorm)。”

这个小疯子根本没意识到自己做了什么，就连火种伴侣间都不会有这样的行为。

红蜘蛛在震惊中郁卒了一会儿，没能想通疯子的逻辑，只好挤出几句不相干的责骂：“那也是我的缩写！难道你忘了怎么拼写长官的识别讯号（Starscream）？”

“我知道是一样，所以只刻了一遍——毕竟那太疼了。”太阳风终于有了点正常TF的样子，露出一个羞赧的笑，“愿普神能赦免我的罪行，让这个印记即便在烈焰中也依然永恒。”

红蜘蛛感到CPU发痛，他捂着头随口应付：“啊是是是，你亲爱的普神一定会赦免你的。现在我赶着去参加作战会议——所以你说完了没？”

“报告长官，就这么多了。”太阳风给红蜘蛛敬了礼，对方点头离去。

太阳风目送那道纤细的银灰色背影，恍惚间光镜中倒映出了红白蓝三种亮丽的色彩。他甩甩头，把幻象挥去，忍不住又大喊了一句：“红蜘蛛指挥官，您一定要来找我啊！”

红蜘蛛不屑地哼了一声，嘴角却不由自主地上扬。抛开他疯癫的部分不谈，红蜘蛛觉得这咋咋呼呼的新兵倒也有趣。

他神叨叨的台词像是出自TC之手，但那犯蠢的语气又像是Warp的杰作——TC总是抵不过Warp的胡搅蛮缠，为他妥协自己的剧本。

变形金刚的火种回归火种源，就像一滴水进入大海，而新生TF的火种则正是取于这片大海。一颗新生的火种各占了某两颗逝去火种的一部分，会有如此奇迹的巧合吗？

红蜘蛛在复杂的情绪中，记下了太阳风的识别讯号。

但在这之后，红蜘蛛没能再去找太阳风，甚至连他的遗骸也无法寻回。

新兵们上战场就是去送死，太阳风的识别讯号出现在了本场战役的阵亡名单中。

按照霸天虎的规定，所有阵亡者的遗骸，都会在回收后，送到霸天虎兵工厂回炉重铸。工人们每扔一具遗骸进熔炼炉，阵亡名单上便会新增一行。

红蜘蛛可能惋惜了一会儿，也可能没有，战事的吃紧让他无暇分心这些小事。

直到有一天，他去检验新派发的武器，心血来潮，走向了被部下分类为不合格品的垃圾堆。

也许是想看看这些次品究竟能有多糟糕，他随意抽了一把量产激光枪。乍看之下它没有任何质量问题，但扳机上挂着的检验报告显示，这把激光枪在枪托处有着严重划痕。

划痕而已。红蜘蛛挑了挑眉，哪个战士的枪上没几道刮擦的痕迹？质检员似乎有些吹毛求疵了。

他下意识地把枪翻过来，看到枪托底部扭曲地刻着一个缩写。

S.S.

这天晚上，红蜘蛛攥紧这把枪，又打开了那个垃圾电台。

他不是需要听它，而是必须听，非听不可。

「愿我们故去的同胞在火种源里获得永世的安宁，不受万物侵扰……塞伯坦的春季即将来临，愿威震天万岁，霸天虎长存……」

太阳风诞生于塞伯坦的漫长冬季，还从来没有见过春天。

红蜘蛛盯着那个缩写，喃喃自语：“他才不会去火种源——他最好别去，去他的普神那里一定更好。普神比火种源仁慈多了，即使他是那么烦人，普神也会应允他的愿望，不像火种源……”

他顿了顿，然后又开始跟着电台念：“威震天万岁，霸天虎长存……”

Act II 第二幕 Scene III 第三场 

变形金刚是有感知的机械生命体，这一点即便是残酷冷血的霸天虎也不例外。数百万年的内战不仅将他们的母星塞伯坦逼到了极限，也将他们自己逼到了极限。士兵们逐渐开始怀疑自己的信仰，思考这漫长近永恒的战争是否有它的意义。

威震天相当重视这个问题，下令机体定检中须新增心理审查的项目。

红蜘蛛不是特别在意，他不觉得自己有叛变和倒戈的想法。但在他填完心理审查问卷后，首席医官击倒扫了眼报告书，把它塞进了粉碎机，然后重新递给了红蜘蛛一份。

“抱歉，我的失误。恐怕你得再填一次了。”焰红色的跑车朝他挤了挤光镜。

他立即明白发生了什么。

“等一下。”红蜘蛛简短地说。他迅速打开内置的收音机，调到他有时会放一整晚那个垃圾电台。

红蜘蛛听了几分钟，这才从击倒手中要过测试题，重新录入自己的答案。

交卷后，击倒再看了一遍，把它放到一堆等待正式审查的数据版中。

“为什么帮我？”红蜘蛛问，“要是威震天陛下知道了……”

“哦——他不会知道的。”击倒整理着数据版随意答道，然后他转过身，看到红蜘蛛的表情，便立即知道自己多说了。

不会知道？如果威震天不会知道，那一定是他最信任的情报官决定隐瞒。

红蜘蛛一出医疗室就到处去堵声波，最终打探到他就待在自己的舱房。

他冲到门口，还没摁下通讯请求，舱房的门就打开了。那具优雅纤细的暗紫色机体帮他开过门，便不紧不慢地回到室内的操作台前，继续自己的工作。

这像是一个邀请。

红蜘蛛站在门外，尖爪紧扣门框，嘶着嗓子低声问他：“你想要什么？”

声波背对门口继续工作，没有回应。

红蜘蛛尖爪在门框上刻下深深的划痕，他踏入声波的舱房，一点也不在乎背后的门自动关上，让舱房形成了幽闭的密室。

他再次发问：“你到底想要什么？”

这回，声波转过了身，重播了一遍红蜘蛛的话。

「你到底想要什么？」

银灰色的飞行者颤抖了一下：“我不会背叛霸天虎也不会背叛威震天，声波，如果这就是你想知道的——”

「该死的、该死的、该死的、该死的、该死的霸天虎大业！！！」

尖锐的咆哮在狭窄的空间内回响，刺得红蜘蛛音频接收器发痛。他没有立即辨认出声音的主人，这离他已经太过于遥远。

当红蜘蛛意识到是自己是如何嘶吼着那句话时，他的火种不规律地跳了跳，并非感到灼热，而是又回想起了那个冬季的寒冷。

他勉强自己挤出一个笑，试着辩解：“声波，那已经是数百万年前了——”

但声波的面罩上出现了一串数字，正是他最近在听的电台频道编码。红蜘蛛一直用这个克制自己的谋逆心理。

“……你监视我！”

明知没有什么能欺瞒情报总参的耳目，但莫名的狂怒还是向他的火种袭来。红蜘蛛举起手臂，外接导弹精确瞄准对方的火种仓。声波瞬时抽出荧紫的触手，缠上红蜘蛛的腕臂，轻易卸下武装，顺势将他压制在地。

红蜘蛛只挣扎了几下，就放弃了。

“你赢了。”红蜘蛛被摁在地上，语气阴沉，“把刚才那句放给威震天听吧，他会很乐意处决我的。”

声波摇摇头。

“那你到底想要什么。我知道你对威震天陛下忠心至极，任何有损霸天虎利益的都会被你处理掉，既然你早就知道我对……”红蜘蛛的声音渐弱，他意识到了什么，猛地抬头向声波射去淬毒的目光，“你一直在‘处理’我！”

“那个垃圾电台、机体熔合改造、融合炮的惩罚……甚至太阳风，连他也是你的杰作吗？！”红蜘蛛在愤怒中高声咆哮，他的翼尖绷紧竖起，利爪不受控制地抓挠地面，发出刺耳的刮擦声，“声波，我绝不会原谅——”

声波俯下机身，做了一个暂停的手势。红蜘蛛顿了一下，停止了挣扎。

他上次见到这个手势，还是在几百万年前的霸天虎兵工厂里，那时声波还用着苍蓝色的机体。为了劝阻击倒和自己争吵，他强硬地站在他们中间，对着一机比了一个这样的手势。而在那以后，声波再未启用过它。

“哈，你想说那些不是你做的，不是你的‘处理’？”红蜘蛛冷哼一声，环顾密闭的舱房，明白了声波的意思，“是嘛，真正的‘处理’现在才要开始。”

声波轻轻点头。

红蜘蛛沉默了一会儿，表情平静：“那，你就动作快点吧。那个垃圾电台的效果越来越差了，我现在无时无刻都想着杀掉威震天。他迟早会通过心理审查抓到我的把柄，即使你不把我捅出去，我也没剩多久了。”

但声波让显示屏上出现了一串数字，这是一个新的电台频道编码。

红蜘蛛愣了一下，语气转瞬带上了尖刻的怒意：“这是什么，怜悯？我说过了，声波，我不需要怜悯！一个新的电台也不会改变什么，只不过是延缓死期而已。”

即便红蜘蛛表现出强烈的拒绝，声波也没有不满。在确认红蜘蛛记下了这串编号后，他便放开了红蜘蛛的束缚。

红蜘蛛揉着酸疼的手腕，狐疑地盯着他，然后带着困惑被触手们推离了声波的舱房。

声波独自待在安静的舱房中，给自己播了一段录音。

「这具机体不再是我的了，而是属于我们的。」

红蜘蛛表现的不在乎自己的性命，但声波知道，拥有三色机体的红蜘蛛或许会允许自己回归火种源，但此时这具银灰的机体却承载着不止一份火种的重量。

红蜘蛛不会让他的战友们再度死去。

Act II 第二幕 Scene IV 第四场 

在全军进行过一次大规模的心理审查后，不少士兵都收到了不合格的评估结果，被贴上了危险分子的标签。在威震天的命令下，这些TF全数被送至科研部。在部长震荡波带领下，他们将接受改造，以达到心理审查的标准。

不久之后，霸天虎迎来了第一批完成改造的士兵。上百名霸天虎士兵的外形几乎一模一样，只区分带轮子的和带翅膀的两种。他们被剥夺了自己的命名权，以出厂编号代称；也失去了选择涂装的权力，一律是符合科研部审美的黑紫色。如此待遇，无论哪名塞伯坦人都会提出抗议，但这些胸仓明明躺着火种的士兵们，却对此保持沉默。

于是，为了将自身与怪物们区分开，正常的虎子们私下称呼他们为——克隆的Vehicons。

红蜘蛛看着他的几位部下被抓去，又看着他们带着成倍的战友，以截然不同的姿态回到自己的身边。

绝对的服从，绝对的忠诚，没有任何自由意志——红蜘蛛拒绝记下他们的识别讯号。

这不是霸天虎大业，这不是他数百万年来为之奋斗的目标。

他盯着威震天银白的背甲，微微抬手。他们的首领站在主控台前，正专注于思考下场战役的计划，毫无防备，如果是现在……

他微调枪口，找到了最佳狙击角度，手指颤动，轻轻用力。但一根带着紫色荧光带的触手攀上他的手臂，缠紧了枪管。

声波就在他的身后。

红蜘蛛僵硬地放下了武器，那根紫色的触手见状也安静地退去。

声波的到来吸引了威震天的注意，他转过身，看向霸天虎的情报总参。

“啊，声波。我让你办的事怎么样了？”威震天问。

声波漆黑的显示屏上，出现了一份塞伯坦的球形地图，随着塞伯坦的自转，红蜘蛛能看到许多正在跃动的亮点，但他并不明白这其中的含义。

“威震天陛下，请容我冒昧地问一句，这份地图是什么？”

威震天背着手，满意于声波的成果，心情颇好地回答了他的副手：“这是霸天虎兵工厂的选址。”

“霸天虎兵工厂？可是陛下，我们在塞伯坦上已经有足够多的兵工厂了。没有必要……”

“你真是愚蠢啊，红蜘蛛。”威震天打断了他，“那些兵工厂的设备已经不能再制造霸天虎的战士了。”

提示到这个份上，就算是红蜘蛛也明白了威震天的意思。霸天虎的新战士们，将不再是正常的塞伯坦人了，震荡波克隆出的Vehicons会取代一切。

“为什么，威震天陛下？”红蜘蛛问，有了上次被融合炮贯穿的经验，他特别小心自己的措辞，“Vehicons虽然忠诚，但他们的智商不高，也没有经验，在战场上就是消耗品……”

他停了下来，意识到所有的士兵在战场上都是消耗品。而制造一个Vehicon所需的资源，要远低于制造正常新兵的资源。

声波显示屏上的信息显示，霸天虎将关闭所有老旧的兵工厂，或者对其升级改造，全部改为克隆Vehicons的流水线。霸天虎军队将放弃制造正常的变形金刚。

上一次的新兵入伍，是什么时候的事了？红蜘蛛无法回想起日期。

“威震天陛下，请您再考虑考虑！”红蜘蛛的声线带上了几分急迫，“尽管Vehicons的存在对霸天虎有利，但如果军队里只有克隆的士兵，这将有损霸天虎的荣誉！”

“霸天虎的荣誉是我说了算！”威震天发出一声咆哮，眯起光镜，“你胆敢抗命吗，红蜘蛛？”

红蜘蛛在恐惧中摇了摇头，右手不由自主地攀上了左肩。隐隐作痛的旧伤告诉他要保持沉默，但他颤抖着嘴唇，坚持道：“陛下，这一切都是为了霸天虎的利益，请您三思！”

“啊，愚蠢的红蜘蛛，你还是没有明白。”威震天的右爪捏起了拳，“让我来用一种你能理解的方式跟你讲清楚——”

随着一声惨叫，一抹银灰在空中划出弧线，哐啷砸到地上，又因着惯性滑行了一小段距离，发出金属刺耳的刮擦声。

威震天扭动脖颈，发出咔咔的响声，然后活动着手腕下了命令：“声波，好好记录下来。”

声波站在他背后，轻轻点头。

注重速度的飞行者和注重力量的角斗士，机体差距极为悬殊。威震天拎起红蜘蛛，毫不费力地把他扔了出去。飞行者再次飞了起来，撞到了主控室的墙上。

威震天走向红蜘蛛。他每踏出一步，地板都要震动一次。

“我就是霸天虎的利益！”轰隆一声，主控室的墙体凹陷，无数的碎渣落到了地面。

“我就是霸天虎的荣耀！”伴随着金属的嘎吱悲鸣，主控室的地面上四处散落着扭曲的零件。

“我就是霸天虎的大业！” 空中洒落的能量液给碎渣和零件染上了荧蓝。

“我，就是霸天虎！” 荧蓝汩汩流淌，几乎铺满整个地面。

角斗士捏起飞行者的头雕，凑近了对方破碎的面甲：“红蜘蛛，你懂了吗？”

银灰色的飞行者因疼痛而痉挛抽搐，但鲜红的光镜里却没有一丝妥协，只有愤怒和憎恶在燃烧。他本该在数百万年前的那个冬季就追随战友而去，但求生的意志和霸天虎大业的理想阻止了他。而现在，这两个理由都消失了，他忍受的足够多了，也足够久了，是时候结束一切了。

红蜘蛛感受着威震天急剧增长的杀意，关闭了光镜。

但就在此时，他从内线收到了一份文字信息，它非常短，短到只有两个识别讯号。

「惊天雷，闹翻天。」

然后那份信息似乎迟疑了一下，又添加了一个识别讯号。

「太阳风。」

前者的装甲与他的熔为一体，后者的火种仓化为了他的惯用武器。

红蜘蛛想在此时死去，但却不能让他们死去。

他打开光镜，视线掠过威震天的肩甲，望向远处记录着一切的暗紫色机体。

「这正是你所希望的。」红蜘蛛明白了他的意志。这和当年他们熔合机体时一样，声波依然看透了一切。

——原来如此啊，声波，那时你给的电台编码不是怜悯，正是你对我的“处理”。

——你的目的是最大化霸天虎的利益。比起处决，你更期待我的忠诚。

——电台会说服我遗忘痛苦和仇恨，服从威震天，永远、永远、永远为了霸天虎大业战斗，直到这具机体支离破碎为止。

——真是，完美的算计。

轻柔如催眠的祷告在他的CPU内响起，红蜘蛛打开了声波给的特制电台。

几秒后，红蜘蛛光镜中的执拗褪去了，逐渐染上畏惧与惶恐。

“求求您——威震天陛下，我知道错了。”他颤栗着声线喊出求饶的话语，“请再给我一次机会，我不会再违抗您的命令了！求求您了，伟大的、尊贵的主人——”


	3. Act III 第三幕

Act III 第三幕 Scene I 第一场

塞伯坦的四季消失了，数百万年的内战迫使它成为了荒原与坟墓，变形金刚们的母星不再适宜她的子民居住。擎天柱和威震天各自率军离开塞伯坦，通过“大远行”（Great Exodus）寻找新的家园。

大远行以前，霸天虎士兵中还剩余一些正常的塞伯坦人，但当他们的军队乘着报应号抵达地球时，所有的基层士兵都被替换为了克隆的Vehicons。

地球的能量矿藏丰富，却缺乏制造Vehicons的关键资源。威震天决定去宇宙寻找更多的战士，将地球驻军的指挥权交到红蜘蛛手上。

威震天并不担心红蜘蛛会谋反，自己最信任的情报总参会一直监视。

他点兵出发的那天，霸天虎的高级军官们到太空桥前为首领送行，他们的表情恭谦谄媚，将跃跃欲试深藏面甲之下。

威震天扫了眼红蜘蛛，银灰色的飞行者立即畏缩地后退一步，挤出一个讨好的笑容，似乎对军官们的野心一无所觉。

——或许等他回来时，地球驻军的指挥便不再是红蜘蛛了。

正如威震天所想的一样，在他离开后不久，红蜘蛛就遭遇了一次暗杀。

根据霸天虎史料记载，一艘名为“先驱号”（Harbinger）的霸天虎运输舰，在塞伯坦内战期间坠落到了地球。而现在，一队Vehicons在夜间巡逻时，偶然发现了它的坠机地点。

收到线报后，红蜘蛛考虑了一会儿，很快下了决定：“我会亲自过去。”然后他看向声波：“你留在报应号，随时汇报。”

在目送红蜘蛛变形出发后，声波弹出了胸口的激光鸟。

「随时汇报。」他重播了红蜘蛛的录音。

银灰色的空指以他的三倍音速，在雷鸣电闪的暴雨夜，抵达了Vehicons报告的位置，他变形降落，仔细观察先驱号的舰体。它被卡在两座小山的中间，只剩半截了。

“另外一半呢？”他抹去光镜上的雨水，问Vehicon。

“在北方的一处乱石堆里。”

红蜘蛛点点头：“我先搜查这里，让那边的Vehicons继续守着，注意不要暴露给汽车人。”说着，他就点了一队Vehicons进入先驱号。

在确认红蜘蛛已经抵达先驱号的深处后，被命令在外警戒的一名Vehicon，掏出一个遥控器，摁下按钮。

伴随着爆破的巨响，Vehicons的头顶传来了如惊雷般的隆隆，先驱号两侧的山体开始滑坡，泥石流轰然冲下。先驱号外的Vehicons对地球环境不熟悉，没有一个成功逃离，他们与那半截先驱号一起，全被掩埋在厚重的淤泥之下。

而红蜘蛛和另一队Vehicons则被困在了先驱号内。他试着向报应号发送救援信号，但深达几十米的厚重淤泥阻断了通讯，红蜘蛛没能得到任何回应。

“该死的。”他咬着唇，焦躁地在黑暗的先驱号内来回踱步。Vehicons虽然有爆破的工具，但外面的淤泥环境极不稳定，不谨慎的后果就是二次坍塌，霸天虎的空指被永远埋在泥巴星球的角落。

刚刚的Vehicons呼得急，报告说有一队汽车人就在附近，红蜘蛛没能及时将先驱号的位置录入报应号的系统。即使留在报应号的声波注意到了他的异常，派出搜索队来寻找自己的下落，他们也无法在短时间内锁定自己的位置。

红蜘蛛决定赌一把爆破的概率，但就在此时，一个小小的影子掠过了他的视野，红蜘蛛眼疾手快地抓住了他。在意识到这是哪家的宝贝后，他愣了一下，然后捂住光镜，爆发出一阵狂笑。

同样被困在先驱号的Vehicons围了过来，他们对指挥官的行为感到不解，现在的情况明明糟糕到了极点。

红蜘蛛笑得上气不接下气：“行、行了，别担心了，赶紧开始干活吧。到他赶过来前，我们可不会剩太多时间。”

他向Vehicons下达了彻底搜查先驱号的指令，自己就坐在地上，逗着手中的小家伙打发时间。

红蜘蛛抚摸着它，自言自语：“好久没这么清静了。从那天开始，我就得时刻开着声波的特制电台了，它能催眠我坚信霸天虎大业，效忠威震天，不然我绝不想让他活过下一秒。现在信号不好，我收不到电台，而这里也没有威震天。”

他顿了顿，举起手中的小家伙，仰头喃喃：“要是能一直这样，那该有多好？”

等来自报应号的救援队给先驱号挖出通道时，红蜘蛛的Vehicons小队才刚刚结束一轮搜查。

地球夏季的雷暴雨总是来得快，也去得快。

银灰色的空指走出先驱号时，天空中的黑云已经褪去。

他一眼就看到了侧身立于星光下的暗紫色指挥官，暴雨过后的雾气缭绕他纤细的机身，银月的光辉划过他漆黑的显示屏，带出细碎又柔和的闪光。

红蜘蛛怔愣了一会儿，然后他甩甩头，让自己回归清醒。

声波注意到了先驱号的骚动，微微侧头看向红蜘蛛。

自从声波调任情报部门后，他就很少进行外勤任务，几乎从不离开他的主控台。但这次他亲自组织救援，来到了事故现场，而理由只有一个。

“还你。”红蜘蛛松开了手中的激光鸟，对着声波说，“下次可别让他走丢了。”

他看着激光鸟决定回到声波的胸口充电休息，而声波却把他弹出来，仔细检查每一处角落。

激光鸟的机体上满是淤泥，还有很多深浅不一的划痕——当时的情况一定特别危险。

红蜘蛛无法得知激光鸟的记忆录像，但他能看到声波将尖爪一根一根握紧。

那么，现在就只剩下一个问题了，红蜘蛛问：“是谁做的？”

当那名行刺的军官被声波拖行，丢到红蜘蛛脚下时，他还不明白自己完美的计划究竟是哪里出错了。

军官吓得趴在地上，拼命恳求：“红蜘蛛，求求你了！放过我吧，我一定是电板烧坏短路了！”

“是红蜘蛛指挥官！”银灰色的空指发出一声咆哮，声波的特制电台正在他CPU里播放，让他很快想到了立罪的名目，“你不效忠我，就是不效忠我的主人。不效忠威震天陛下，就是不效忠霸天虎大业！”

军官的机体抖得跟筛子似的。

红蜘蛛摇头啧啧两声，发出惋惜的嘲笑：“你本来还有机会被改造为Vehicon的，可惜——”他俯身，对着军官耳语，“谁让你惹了宇宙里最护短的疯子呢？”

然后他后退半步，干脆利落地抬腿膝击，用尖锐的刺甲捅穿了对方的火种。

Act III 第三幕 Scene II 第二场 

威震天从宇宙返回地球后，似乎染上了太空疯狂症。

即便通过汽车人飞过山知道了黑暗能量的危险，他还是执意让自己成为实验体。而那之后，他更是失去了往常理智的判断，不仅决定让塞伯坦所有的亡者复活为疯狂的不死大军，还没能及时从太空桥爆炸中撤退，在宇宙中失去踪迹。

红蜘蛛暂代了霸天虎的指挥权，而声波则一直坚持搜索威震天的火种信号。

“我说了，没有TF能从那种爆炸中生还！没有！”红蜘蛛从喉咙发出怒吼，“威震天已经死了，现在我才是霸天虎的领袖！声波，为什么你就是不能承认事实呢？”

暗紫色的情报总参站在主控台前，不为所动，继续他的搜寻工作。

“我好不容易、经过数百万年的折磨才摆脱了威震天，结果我得到的是什么？没有士兵服从我，他们还是只服从威震天，甚至在他回归火种源后！”红蜘蛛一拳锤在墙上，“不行，我必须要做点什么，证明我不比我的主人——”他顿了一下，厌恶地转换了口吻，“——比威震天要差。”

红蜘蛛带着声波，唤醒了在地球上的霸天虎远古战士天震。他们站在不远处的悬崖上，观看他和汽车人的部队打在一起。

“嗯哼，天震的飞行动作太僵硬了。”红蜘蛛评价道，“记得吗？他以前还是我们的平级，真跟以前他当飞行联队指挥官时没法比。”

声波抬手指向了天震的静止舱。

“也是，”红蜘蛛点头，面甲上满是嘲讽，“天震被关了几百万年，他的翅膀肯定和推进器锈到一块去了。”

天震并不认同红蜘蛛的指挥权，坚信威震天的领导，而红蜘蛛则对此表现出了异于往常的刻薄与愤慨。

声波考虑了一会儿，让显示屏上出现了他特制的电台频道编码。

红蜘蛛瞥了一眼，愉悦地笑了几声：“威震天都死了，我还听它干嘛。我自由了，再也不用——”

随着突兀的嘀嘀几声，一组霸天虎生命信号出现在声波的显示屏上，坐标靠近被毁掉的太空桥。

红蜘蛛放松的表情僵住了：“他还活着？这不可能！”

嘀嘀声还在继续，红蜘蛛的脸色阴沉下来，恼怒地发出一声低啸：“好吧，我会过去确认情况，你在这里待命，记录下这场战斗。”

说着，红蜘蛛变形起飞，开足马力向坐标飞去。他知道声波会派激光鸟跟踪监视他，就像在上次在先驱号一样。如果威震天真的还活着，那他必须在声波知道前，结束一切。

红蜘蛛在太空桥遗址找到了威震天，他的意识并不清醒，仅在自己到来时警戒地醒了几秒，又在看到他后昏了过去。

——怎么，威震天到底还是对身为副手的自己有几分信任？

红蜘蛛伸出爪尖，轻轻触碰对方胸口银甲上焦黑的洞。

——不，并非如此，威震天大概认为他懦弱胆小到不敢下手。

没有在听电台的红蜘蛛、不受霸天虎大业控制的红蜘蛛，无时无刻不想杀掉威震天。

埋藏于火种深处，长达数百万年的屈辱与憎恨在此刻爆发。

他握住插在威震天胸口的黑暗能量碎片，用力拔出。

“永别了，我的主人——”他露出一个扭曲的微笑，“现在，红蜘蛛万岁。”

自那以后，红蜘蛛似乎脱离了常轨，霸天虎的空军指挥官从未如此不理智，似乎只有声波的干涉才能克制他疯狂的举动。

他展开了许多行动，越来越急切地想要证明自己，致力于说服无论敌友的所有TF，红蜘蛛陛下才是霸天虎的真正领袖。但这些行动却没有一次取得成功。红蜘蛛总在一时的成功后就陷入满足，因傲慢而疏忽大意，将胜利送到汽车人部队的手上。

在声波截取到了汽车人千斤顶与轮子基地的通讯后，红蜘蛛认为这又是一个绝佳的机会。

红蜘蛛抓住了千斤顶，他被汽车人称为战争英雄。哈，多么可笑的称号，这只不过是个热衷杀戮的战争狂热分子而已。

当他告诉千斤顶霸天虎正由他领导时，对方的嘲讽调起了他的怒火和杀意。

“我要杀了你！”红蜘蛛咆哮道。

他弹出尖爪，当下只想掏出这个汽车人的火种，但声波却在他攻击的瞬间抓住了他的手臂，一如那时在兵工厂里压下他的枪口。

红蜘蛛发出一声不满的低吼，甩开了声波的钳制。

声波总是在会在恰当的时机制止自己——现在这也只有声波能做到。红蜘蛛看了眼沉默的情报总参，意识到自己又失去了理智。

“是的，声波，他还有利用价值。”红蜘蛛勉强自己冷静下来，“一个英雄级别的战俘能换到不少东西。”

然后，他们就换来了装着倒计时炸弹的千面客。打了数百万年战争，要是还不知道这东西的威力，红蜘蛛可活不到现在。况且他对这种诡雷可是非常敏感——当年他的僚机们、和上万霸天虎，就是中了埋伏，卷进了类似的爆炸中丧生。

“撤退！”红蜘蛛高声喊道，立即变形起飞。他的机体非常轻巧，正如他当年在改造机体时向击倒要求的那样，让他即便在这种爆炸中也能轻易逃生。

但他的警告只救下了声波，甲板上的Vehicons没有一个能反应过来。

唯二的幸存者在爆炸余波结束后，返回了报应号的甲板。

焦黑的Vehicons在荧蓝能量液中躺了一地，

声波轻轻蹲下，用手指碰了碰一具头部组件被炸飞的Vehicon遗体。

红蜘蛛想起来，声波的磁带们与他的僚机一样，都在同一场残酷的战役中死去。

“声波，你说——这些Vehicons里有多少我们的旧部？”他轻声问道。

声波保持沉默。

红蜘蛛伸出双手环抱自己。他感到寒冷，仿佛又回到铁堡集市广场的那个冬天。

“外面下雪了吗？”他又问。

地球处于夏季，他们也正站在战舰的外甲板上。

但声波向他转头，微微颔首，一如当年。

Act III 第三幕 Scene III 第三场 

由于汽车人的小动作，威震天不久就从昏迷的静止状态醒来了。

大概因为这是红蜘蛛第一次真切地表露自己的杀意，威震天饶了他火种，但作为惩罚，他把红蜘蛛从头到脚从里到外，狠狠地揍了一遍。

霸天虎的空指昏迷了整整一周。

他有时做梦，梦到他在塞伯坦黑夜的永霜冻土踽踽独行，寻找埋葬于雪原的太阳与春天。

霸天虎首领的到来惊醒了他，对方专程过来训诫，警告他永远别想颠覆主仆的位置。

这种屈辱的言语打击对红蜘蛛来说不痛不痒，他早就习惯了。自从威震天昏迷后，红蜘蛛就很久没有听过声波的特制电台了。但他相信，只要他打开电台，他就能说服自己继续忍下去，服从威震天的命令。

——只要他打开那个电台。

红蜘蛛一声不吭地拔掉维生缆线，扶着左肩，艰难地把自己挪下了充电床，那里有着被融合炮贯穿的旧伤，正在隐隐作痛。

他找到了之前藏起来的黑暗能量，根本没有考虑自己虚弱的机体，拖着一身伤飞去了天震坠落的地址。

红蜘蛛扔了一半黑暗能量给亡者，然后毫不犹豫地把另一半插入了自己的胸口。亵渎亡者是他最憎恶的行为，污染机体是他认为最愚蠢的判断。被宇宙大帝之血侵蚀的火种再也无法回归火种源，但红蜘蛛却觉得一切都无所谓了。

他近乎疯狂的火种里只有一个念头：无论怎样都可以，一定要让威震天为自己受到的耻辱付出代价，一定要向他复仇！

然而，红蜘蛛不仅没能成功，甚至还丢掉了自己的右臂，那是用闹翻天的武器改造的重要之物。他数百万年来从没改造过机体，一直留到了现在，却没想竟在这种泥巴星球遗失了它。红蜘蛛往返搜寻了好几遍，找啊找啊，却并没能把它带回来。

红蜘蛛不得已，只能让击倒翻出古旧的替换件，给自己装上。

躺在手术台上时，红蜘蛛冒出了一个想法。

——是否，当自己全身的零件都被替换成新的时，曾与自己熔为一体的他们也将不复存在？

在机体修复之后，红蜘蛛去找了声波，开门见山。

“那个电台的效果减弱了，我快控制不住对威震天复仇的欲望了。”他对着暗紫色的纤细机体说，表情认真，“我需要一个新的电台。”

声波伸出他的触手，缠上红蜘蛛新装上的右手臂。

红蜘蛛没有阻止他，只是皱起眉，火种开始胡思乱想。

他有些期待声波能帮他找回重要的手臂。

上次他在会议室被威震天打断左臂时，声波就帮他捡回来了。但这次，他的右臂就像进入了另一个空间一样，彻底消失不见——声波没可能再帮他找回来，除非他也进了那个诡异的空间。

声波检查了很久才收回了触手，然后点点头。

这就是答应红蜘蛛了。声波没有理由拒绝对霸天虎大业有利的提议。

“要是做好了新的，就快点给我电台频道编码。”红蜘蛛的光镜不规律地闪烁着，“声波，我不知道我还能撑多久。”

红蜘蛛的情况的确如他所说，越来越不稳定了。

在打击被人类抓走后，红蜘蛛违抗了威震天让他自生自灭的命令，偷偷组织了救援队。谁也不清楚他这样做的理由，也许连红蜘蛛自己也不明白。他大概是单纯不爽威震天，又或许是想要拉拢击倒，但无论如何，他都绝不是因为回想起了被熔炼的太阳风，和被改造成Vehicons的部下。

威震天注意到了军队的异常动向，要求声波整理他缺席期间红蜘蛛的各项行动。声波尽职地完成了。而威震天在阅读报告后，不久就决定带着红蜘蛛去废弃矿场实地考察。

声波不清楚矿场里发生了什么，这是威震天不想让他知道的事情。

情报总参只看到空指带着一身灰回来，在沉寂几天后找上了自己。

红蜘蛛避开声波探寻的视线，语调平静地陈述：“你把所有的事都告诉威震天了，他这次是真的想杀了我。”

他并没有任何责怪的意思。声波毕竟是忠于威震天和霸天虎的情报总参。

“但他不能就这样杀了我，我还没有挖出他的火种。”红蜘蛛的光镜里闪过一丝憎恨，然后他又扭曲了面甲。

特制电台似乎还有几分余效。

红蜘蛛的表情几经变换，最终定格在了温驯的后悔。他捂住开始发疼的头部，喘息着低语：“不，是我错了，我犯了大错，我不该觊觎我主人的位置……我永远是威震天陛下恭谦的仆人，忠诚于霸天虎军队的副总指挥……”

声波轻轻把手搭在他的肩甲上。

红蜘蛛颤抖了一下机体，勉强露出一个微笑：“行了，声波，我都知道的。我们的主人在叫我了，我得赶紧过去。”

他转身离开，又回头犹豫地补了一句，声线轻柔：“感谢你的聆听。”

声波注视着那道银灰色的纤细背影。

——刚才的触碰是否安抚了他的情绪？

红蜘蛛的精神状态一直在极端的叛逆与服从间转换，最近这种转换频率则越来越高。这并不是对霸天虎有利的表现。

新的电台就快要完成了，一切都会回到原来的模样。对于红蜘蛛提到的矿坑处决，声波并不担心。他不认为威震天会选择杀了红蜘蛛，那最多只是个过于严厉的警告。

即便红蜘蛛的举动越来越出格，他毕竟在霸天虎副总指挥的位子上坐了数百万年。威震天如果真的想杀他，也必须先找到接替的合适人选。而在目前的霸天虎成员中，并不存在与红蜘蛛的能力匹配的TF。

声波遗漏了被除名的霸天虎。

在重访先驱号的搜查任务中，黑寡妇让红蜘蛛沦为了汽车人的俘虏。根据声波的调查显示，尽管红蜘蛛从汽车人手上成功脱离，却并未选择回到报应号。

威震天大发脾气。霸天虎士兵们忙着处理他暴怒后的狼藉，没有任何TF注意到向来冷漠的情报总参握紧了尖爪。


	4. Act IV 第四幕

Act IV 第四幕 Scene I 第一场 

红蜘蛛离开霸天虎后，罪魁祸首黑寡妇并没有受到惩罚，反而因为职务的空缺，被威震天提拔为霸天虎军队的副总指挥。

让两名部下一起去出任务，然后奖赏能活着回来的那个。用内斗轻松摆脱他所厌恶的下属，是威震天的惯用手段，值得他亲自处决的TF并不多。

霸天虎是弱肉强食的军队，声波也执行过类似的任务。因此他很清楚，威震天的震怒，并非因为黑寡妇对红蜘蛛的私自处理，而是她没有把事情做干净，导致流亡在外的前副指成为了全体霸天虎的巨大麻烦。

声波的显示屏上出现了一丝波动，他试着分析这种名为愤怒的情绪，这似乎源于自己的目的被阻碍。

他想要最大化霸天虎的利益，但这一切却被黑寡妇毁了。

新的加强版特制电台本来即将完成。它能让红蜘蛛以忠诚的状态待在军队，这是对霸天虎最有利的情况。黑寡妇的行动不仅让霸天虎失去了重要战力，还让他站到了霸天虎的对立面。

所以，当黑寡妇决定抛弃信号失踪的威震天，再次试图削减霸天虎利益时，声波用暴力阻止了她的篡权，狠狠地揍了她一顿——尽管声波现在担任着情报文职，但在塞伯坦数百万年前的地狱战场上，他是飞行联队的指挥官，是为霸天虎大业浴血拼杀的战士。

如果黑寡妇目前的头衔并非威震天亲授的副总指挥，声波会对她下死手，就像对那名敢于伤害激光鸟的谋逆军官一样。

不过，将黑寡妇和那名军官比较，似乎有些不合逻辑，她并没有伤害到声波所珍视的TF。

——珍视的TF。

思考到这里，声波顿了顿。

——不会有的。这个宇宙里不存在能让他给予等同激光鸟般珍视的TF。

然而，一个窗口从内置屏显的角落弹出，上面写着一个他再熟悉不过的识别讯号。

声波关掉了它。

窗口锲而不舍，再次弹出。那个识别讯号被加粗大写下划线，后面还跟了三个鲜红的感叹号。

声波认为，他中了恶劣的弹窗广告病毒。

“你的系统没有任何问题。”击倒在检查过后，露出了试探的神色，“如果你能告诉我弹窗的内容是什么，我或许能找到解决办法。”

声波摇摇头，拒绝了医官的提议。

他决定上甲板吹吹风。

报应号的行驶速度对飞行者来说并不算快。微风拂过声波的气流传感器，让他觉得火种有些发痒。

他已经很久没有畅快地飞过了，这对飞行者来说是相当不可思议的事情。

自从声波调任为情报总参后，他的大部分时间都耗在主控台前，跟敌人打电子战，几乎不再赴往前线战场。而战时的宵禁管理也异常严苛，声波能够自由飞行的机会越来越少。

——想要飞一圈。

当飞行者们想飞的时候，没有任何东西能够阻挡他们。

声波变形为捕食者UAV，推进器爆发出耀眼的火花，冲向闪着星光的夜空。

他回想起古老的飞行特技，找出不需要编队的那些，一遍又一遍地重复。他在云海中翻滚，尽情舒展着双翼。

当声波冲出层层重云的刹那，星光月影为他创造出了幻象，让声波在朦胧间看到了一架银灰色的机体。

在当年霸天虎飞行联队的一众指挥官中，红蜘蛛和声波的飞行技术是其他指挥官们无法匹敌的顶尖。他们的飞行联队经常协同作战，配合几近完美。苍蓝与赤红的战机在塞伯坦暗色的天空穿梭，用双机的特技飞行，共同击坠了无数的敌机。

似乎从那时起，他们之间就有了特殊的默契。声波不需要言语，只要动动翼尖，红蜘蛛就能明白他在考虑的战术；红蜘蛛可以抛下任何顾虑，集火某架敌机，因为声波一定会紧跟其后，为他进行掩护射击。

他们在战场上的公务繁忙，却几乎没有私下交流。当声波告知红蜘蛛阵亡者的去处时，那才算他们第一次的真正来往。

正如声波所想，他们在战场的默契配合，完美延续到了日常生活。他们同时做出让亡者与自己熔为一体的决定，甚至不需要光镜的对视，也能完全理解对方的想法。

在红蜘蛛陷入理想与现实间挣扎后，声波很快注意到了他隐藏的叛逆。

他并非能藏住心事的那种类型，当他的叛逆暴露，他便立即遭到融合炮的惩罚，付出了一条手臂的惨痛代价。

违抗威震天下场只有死路一条。声波意识到了事态的严重性。

霸天虎们有着卑鄙自私的共同本性，声波也是其中一员。比起毁掉红蜘蛛的自我意志，他更不愿意看到红蜘蛛的死亡。

于是声波为红蜘蛛制作了特别的电台，这能让他保持对霸天虎的忠诚。如此行动实在不符逻辑，因此声波说服自己的火种——这一切都纯粹为了霸天虎的大业，没有任何私心。

然而，当红蜘蛛在先知号遭遇暗杀，尽管声波为了激光鸟迅速组织了救援行动，他却不得不承认，自己的急切中也有红蜘蛛的那一份。处于极端愤怒的他，在追捕行刺的军官时，甚至没有优先霸天虎大业，与红蜘蛛一样，忘记录入先驱号的坐标，导致黑寡妇借此机会，将红蜘蛛踢出了霸天虎军队。

——原来如此。

——他所珍视的TF，不止是激光鸟，还有……

声波注视着飞在自己身侧的银灰色幻象，开启了加力燃烧室。

当夜在甲板上执勤的Vehicon望向星空，看到了他机生中最奇特的景象——单独的一架战机完美地做着双机的特技飞行，就好像有隐形的一架一直伴飞在他的身边。

Act IV 第四幕 Scene II 第二场 

能量块是所有塞伯坦人的生命源泉，而一个塞伯坦人想获得能量块并非容易的事。

首先他必须使用探测仪器，精准定位能量矿藏的辐射信号。在用专业知识勘探储量后，他还需要大量的劳动力挖掘原生能量体。提取装置将被用于加工，经过漫长的等待，他才能取得一个可食用的能量块。

以上的条件缺一不可，但流亡状态的红蜘蛛几乎一无所有，甚至难以满足任意条件。

声波预测，在数月之内，当红蜘蛛的私有矿藏消耗殆尽后，他会重返报应号获取能量块。

他的判断是正确的。

在轮子领袖被骗加入虎子后不久，一道银灰色的身影变形落地，出现在了报应号的监控画面中.

声波停下手上的工作，转头看向监视器。

红蜘蛛很快就遇到了巡逻的Vehicons。他们传达了威震天的拘捕命令，希望前指挥官能放下武器立即投降。

“竟然是拘捕，我还以为会是就地处决。”他讽刺地笑了几声，“看来威震天还是想亲手干掉我的——多么荣耀的事。”

下一秒，他毫不犹豫地捅穿了那两个Vehicons的胸口，只向遗骸投去惋惜一瞥：“如果你们是空中型的Vehicons，说不定我还会手下留情，毕竟也有是旧部的可能嘛。”

红蜘蛛顺着空荡的走廊慢慢前往他的目的地，一路上喃喃自语：“这么说来，黑寡妇不是威震天派来暗杀我的。也是，矿坑那天他都放过我了，该死的八条腿一定是擅作主张。如果我现在说要回霸天虎，他或许——”他摸了摸右脸上的伤疤，咬紧了下唇，“——别傻了，红蜘蛛，你不再隶属任何一边。”

声波意识到，旧的特制电台已经失去了催眠效果，红蜘蛛对霸天虎大业的信任正在动摇。

他被压抑了数百万年的怨恨将彻底爆发，不顾一切地想要向威震天甚至全体霸天虎复仇——这会让他失去理智。不过，现在的红蜘蛛看上去并未完全陷入疯狂。

似乎有什么充当了理智与疯狂的最后边界。

数百万年的默契让声波在瞬间理解了红蜘蛛的真意，这促使他去检查红蜘蛛的行动轨迹。

他的目的地并不仅是能量贮藏室，还有他自己的舱房。那里有红蜘蛛的珍视之物，一把底部刻着S.S.的缩写、由太阳风的火种仓铸成的量产激光枪。

声波立即做出决定，红蜘蛛必须被阻止。

于是当红蜘蛛尝试进入自己的舱房时，他遇到了意料之外的门禁密码错误。

“啊，声波！”他低吼着，踹了一脚紧闭的舱门，然后抬头怒视监控摄像头，“一定是你做的。我知道你正看着，给我把门打开！别逼着我到舰桥捅穿你的火种。”

声波不为所动。如果红蜘蛛真的付诸了行动，声波反而达到了自己的目的。

猜到了声波的反应，红蜘蛛发出阴沉的低语：“你明知道那把枪对我有多重要……”

正因如此，声波才必须阻止红蜘蛛。如果红蜘蛛拿走了它，他就彻底切断了与霸天虎仅剩的联系。理智与疯狂的界限将会消失，红蜘蛛的世界里将只剩永无止境的复仇。

红蜘蛛试着破解舱房的密码，但他知道自己并没有太多时间。声波肯定向威震天报告了他的坐标，霸天虎的增援很快就会到来。

红蜘蛛垂着头向舱门砸了一拳，然后后退一步，变形起飞：“我能炸掉这扇门，但可惜我得保持隐蔽行动。”银灰色的F-16沿着走廊向能量储藏室呼啸，“声波，给我保管好它！到时候我如果找到了一丝不该有的划痕，我发誓我会在你的火种仓里也划上相同的一刀。”

声波无视了威胁的部分，轻轻点头。他继续监视，看着红蜘蛛决定拿了能量块就跑路，却被失忆的敌方首领打乱了计划。最后除了推进器中的子弹外，他什么也没能得到。

在红蜘蛛进入失速尾旋前的几秒，声波收到了一条内线：「一切都是她的错！声波，要是这几百万年的共事还给你留了点同僚情谊，」他几乎能想像那张充满怨恨、带着伤疤的脸，「就帮我做掉黑寡妇！」

这份请求符合声波的本意，他在红蜘蛛看不到的地方答应下来。当黑寡妇的存在不再对霸天虎有利时，声波会适当提醒威震天她曾经的背叛，而之后的事就不需要他操心了。

而红蜘蛛在推进器中弹后，则不得不向汽车人寻求帮助，卖出了太空桥的情报。在那之后他的生活简直糟糕透顶。

他没有精力再花上数月去追踪报应号，也不愿加入汽车人。为了取得该死的能量块活下去，他不顾一切，甚至选择和人类合作——这被证明是个巨大的错误，他为此丢失了塞伯坦人最重要的变形齿轮。庆幸着自己的机体上还留着古旧的外接导弹，没有失去全部武装力量，红蜘蛛在废弃矿坑寻找能量时，意外遇到了成为流亡霸天虎的黑寡妇。

啊，声波的杰作。红蜘蛛满意极了。黑寡妇到现在还能活着，大概要归功于威震天的无能。不过这也不错，给了他亲手向黑寡妇复仇的机会——一发导弹足够让她痛苦很久了。

与黑寡妇的相遇提醒了他，他或许能到坠毁的先驱号上碰碰运气。他造访先驱号的前两次都没什么好事，一次暗杀一次俘虏，但第三次可就不一定了。

幸运之神终于投下眷顾一瞥。红蜘蛛找到了一仓库的原生体。

他当年搜查的时候怎么就漏掉了呢？红蜘蛛试着思考原因。

那时他被困在先驱号里，享受着难得的清静。没有讨厌的威震天，也没有无时无刻的电台催眠。大概他一边逗弄着激光鸟，一边就把任务抛到脑后，忘得一干二净了。

想到那段在先驱号里短暂的悠闲时光，红蜘蛛感觉自己又听到了激光鸟的叽叽喳喳，还有自远方传来的战机引擎轰鸣。

他被想像中的轰鸣声吸引，只身走出了先驱号。那里本该是荒芜的戈壁，但日照高温却创造出了海市蜃楼，似有一道暗紫色的纤细身影侧身站立。

红蜘蛛恍惚了一下。

——他来了？就像自己在铁堡集市广场被炸烂时、在会议室被融合炮断手时、在主控室被揍到濒死时、在先驱号里被困时，他，又来救自己了？

但那道身影只微微向他转头，下一秒便在热浪中变形起飞，红蜘蛛下意识地想要追随他去往天空，但失去变形齿轮的机体只干涩地嘎吱作响。

他向蔚蓝的天空探出爪尖，试图触碰那道暗紫色的幻象。但那道幻象离他越来越遥远，逐渐变成小黑点，消失在云的彼端。

红蜘蛛环顾四周。这里什么都没有，不再有谁陪伴着他，他一直是孤身一人。

他伸手抱住了自己，机体微微颤抖。

“——真冷啊。”他抬头凝望夏季灼热的太阳，轻声喃喃，“声波，外面下雪了吗？”

Act IV 第四幕 Scene III 第三场 

先驱号上搭载的设备非常齐全，尽管它是一艘运输舰，却也配有生产士兵的流水线。它在内战中期坠落到地球，那时霸天虎正在发展转化Vehicons的科技。

这些原生体本来是用于制造Vehicons的，但红蜘蛛有更加疯狂的想法，他要克隆他自己。

塞伯坦人以自身的独一无二为傲，绝不愿意自己被克隆——这会是充满了罪恶的巨大麻烦。

“我会对你们负责的。”红蜘蛛对他的克隆们说。

“用不着道歉，我怎么可能会怪我自己？”他的一个克隆说，“我知道你的理由。”

“孤独感，但好像还不止。”另一个克隆低头思索，“我好像在想着谁，哦对了，是他——”

“不要我的浪费时间，快点执行任务。”红蜘蛛打断了克隆的话，“计划是去报应号暗杀威震天。”

“真是不坦诚，你明明还有别的目的。”克隆哂笑了一下，“不过我就是你，即使你的指令一点都不清楚，我也明白你想做什么。”说着，他们没等本体有任何回应，便变形起飞，冲向天空。

“啊，能再次飞行的感觉真是棒极了！”某个克隆兴奋地大喊。

失去变形齿轮的本体站在原地，仰头目送他们离开。

——飞吧，飞向报应号，去到自己无法前往的、有他在的那里。

之后，仅有一只克隆返航了先驱号。

那只克隆语调挫败地向他报告任务失败，与之伴随的还有武器预热的微弱嗡鸣。

红蜘蛛厌倦地转身，指尖微动，导弹呼啸。

他们同时发出一声惨叫，但只有克隆倒在了地上，胸甲被灼烧出焦黑的大洞。

红蜘蛛上前几步，用足部压制了他的起身。他捂住自己疼痛的胸口，足下高跟转动，微微用力碾压：“明知道你的杀意会被我察觉，为什么还要下手？”

克隆与他共享着过去的记忆与和此时的感受，却不再共享未来的思想。

“我、我想结束你的痛苦，而你不会允许自己之外的人杀了你。”他的克隆颤抖着喘息，“我曾是你，所以我知道你很早就陷入了疯狂。从开战的那刻起、从他们死去的那刻起、从理想和现实撕裂的那刻起，你就不再为理智而活。如果TC和Warp没有活在你的机体里，你早就精神崩溃自毁了。”

红蜘蛛没有反驳，他的确非主动寻死过几次，比如在铁堡被炸到只剩半截时、又比如在威震天揍烂自己时。不过，即便它两次决定放弃火种燃烧，却都被同一个TF救下。

他沉默了一会儿，对着克隆慢慢开口：“我感受到了你诡异的情绪——是纯粹的喜悦。”

克隆笑了几声，咳出几口能量液，“我很幸运，如你所愿遇到了声波。他一下子就辨认出我不是你，因为我的右脸上没有被阿尔茜划的伤疤。你瞧，他连这种小事都注意到了。”克隆露出了满足的表情，看向红蜘蛛，“他还给了我新的电台频道编码，让我带给你。”

红蜘蛛在内线里收到了电台编码，但他对此嗤之以鼻：“我不再隶属霸天虎阵营。这是声波的怜悯，我不需要它。”

但他的克隆露出了乞求的神色，还带着几分同情：“你因为失去理智只顾着复仇，神志不清的都落魄成这样了——失去了变形齿轮，为了能量矿渣几乎丢掉所有尊严，仅为生存苟延残喘。我没能杀掉你、没能从无尽的疯狂中解放你，但至少那个电台能减轻一些你的痛苦。它能帮你回去，回到霸天虎，回到我们至高的主人身边。所以，听一听它，好吗？求你了。”

红蜘蛛的机体颤抖了一下，他意识到自己的克隆早就打开了新的特制电台。他望向克隆鲜红的光镜，第一次在清醒的情况下，看到了被电台影响的自己。

在现实与理想的撕裂中走向自毁，是一种疯狂。但自欺欺人到极致，永远活在梦幻的谎言中，难道就不是疯狂了吗？

——而陷入疯狂的只要他一个就够了。这只克隆本不该存在，他是被活生生创造出的苦痛。

“我说过，我会对你负责的。”红蜘蛛注视着克隆，抬手预热导弹，“我感受到了你的痛苦——真的。”

惨叫只响了一声。

自毁并不是红蜘蛛所期待的。在理智和感情的交锋下，红蜘蛛蜷缩着考虑了很久，最后还是打开了声波新制的加强版电台——效果非常好，甚至好过头了。

他以失去飞行能力的状态，在轮虎双方的共同攻击下，独自夺取了四个铁堡遗物之一。在与此同时的霸天虎中，只有极少出外勤的声波，取得了相似的功绩。

当红蜘蛛得知终极之匙的用处后，即便极端缺乏后备支援，他也成功设计了汽车人，从他们手中盗取了所有四把钥匙，然后毫不犹豫地将它们带回霸天虎军队，进献给威震天。

威震天记下了他的功劳，允许他重归霸天虎，但也用大脑接入器清算了他过去的背叛，所幸威震天对软弱的感情毫无兴趣，红蜘蛛与声波间的秘密电台并未暴露。

红蜘蛛取回了他的翅膀。在解开终极之锁的秘密后，他遵从威震天的指令，在他率军前往塞伯坦的期间，暂代地球部队的指挥权。

“声波，跟我说说我缺席的时候发生了什么。”红蜘蛛向身侧的情报总参要求，然后立即收到了一份完整的报告。

“早就准备好了？不愧是你。”红蜘蛛将注意力集中到报告上，漫不经心地思索。

声波一定在给那个克隆新制电台时，就预测到了自己的回归——或许也并非预测，声波在最开始的时候，便拦着他去找太阳风的枪，似乎一直坚信这是注定的命运。

红蜘蛛慢慢翻阅着报告，几个特别的字眼跃入了他的视野。

“你认为人类是汽车人的弱点，尤其是那几个幼崽。为什么？”红蜘蛛问。他对人类没什么好印象，幼崽更是无足轻重，他并不认为汽车人能为他们牺牲多少代价。

声波的面罩上显示了几张图片。汽车人自愿让幼崽们进入他们的驾驶舱，硅基和碳基生活在同一个基地，看上去关系异常亲密。

红蜘蛛当下了然，声波为他提供了一条卑鄙肮脏但极为高效的诡计。汽车人珍视着那些幼崽，只需要把他们抓来做人质，汽车人便会双手奉上他们几乎所有的一切。

但普通的霸天虎是不会发现这样的事的。他们自私无情，对低等生物乃至战友都漠不关心，顶多将人类当作宠物看待，根本无法理解这样的感情，除非有过切身的体会。

声波的触手碰了碰红蜘蛛，让他从沉思中惊醒，然后递过来了什么。

那是一把量产激光枪，红蜘蛛接了过来，然后将它翻转，让枪托底部朝上。

S.S.的缩写映入了他的光镜，这是那把由太阳风的火种仓铸成的激光枪。它被保养的很好，银色的外壳锃锃发亮，没有一丝划痕，与红蜘蛛离开霸天虎时没有任何区别。

在红蜘蛛缺席的期间，声波一直小心地保管着他的珍视之物，正如他之前返回报应号时要求的那样。

红蜘蛛抚摸着光滑的枪身，抬头看向声波：“做的不错。”

声波轻轻点头，然后弹出激光鸟去执行抓捕人类的任务。

红蜘蛛的目光下移，看向声波空荡的胸口。声波在过去珍视着磁带部队，现在正珍视着激光鸟。而红蜘蛛曾经有过珍视的TF们，但他们被熔炼被改造，早就消散为了尘土。在数百万年后的今天，红蜘蛛确信自己已经遗忘了这种感情。

然而，红蜘蛛回想起他在先驱号外产生的幻视，向声波投去克制的一瞥。

“等打完这场仗，想不想出去飞一圈？像我们还是飞行联队的指挥官时那样，带双机特技飞行的那种？”

Act IV 第四幕 Scene IV 第四场 

终极之锁的作战失败了。汽车人领袖擎天柱为了保护地球上的碳基种族，摧毁了终极之锁。它爆炸后的烈焰肆意燃烧，黑烟弥漫着整个天空，卷走塞伯坦仅存的生命力，只留下一地废墟。变形金刚的母星满目疮痍，塞伯坦陷入了绝境，再无复兴的希望。

红蜘蛛尖啸的怒吼穿透了战场的上空，他发誓要挖出擎天柱的火种，要让他为亲手杀死的母星陪葬。

声波安静地走到他的身后，依然保持沉默。他并非不感到愤怒，而是怨恨达到了极点。红蜘蛛已经替他骂尽了火种所想，再多的一切表达在此刻都失去了意义。

声波看着红蜘蛛再次陷入疯狂的复仇，但这次并非针对威震天和霸天虎，而是擎天柱和汽车人。

红蜘蛛在威震天的指令下，带领银白色的Seeker Vehicons冲向久违的前线战场，这是他根据克隆自己的经验，一手打造出的私兵。在他的积极协助下，声波没有受到太多干扰，便顺利启动了报应号的主炮，将汽车人的基地轰平为一片火海。

“我们干掉了汽车人，这算赢了。”红蜘蛛站在报应号的甲板上，光镜中映着火红的烈焰，语气麻木。然后他又求证般强调了一遍，“声波，我们这算赢了，对吗？”

声波保持缄默。在塞伯坦几乎被毁的情况下，无论怎样的回应都过于苍白了。

于是他将手轻轻搭上红蜘蛛的一只主翼，对方的机体僵硬了一秒。

“声波，我现在没心情——”

声波的爪尖顺着他翅膀的边缘慢慢滑动，带起微弱的气流从翼根一直抚向翼尖。

这是独属于飞行者们的邀请。

红蜘蛛紧绷着面甲，但机体却开始振颤，表情逐渐松懈，最后转为餍足，发出一声喟叹。

他有多少万年没被这样对待过了？

“好吧。” 红蜘蛛关掉催眠专用的电台，抛下了一切顾虑，“我们去飞一圈。”

地球蔚蓝的天空中，银灰与暗紫的战机在白云间穿梭，完美配合着对方的特技动作。他们的推进器喷出闪耀的火花，明橙色的尾焰螺旋交缠，默契地进行剪式飞行，玩笑般追逐对方的尾翼嬉戏。

他们就这么飞啊飞，直到油箱见底油表归零，天空中开始缓缓飘落雪花，才恋恋不舍地返航，降落在报应号的甲板上。

“我想，我几百万年都没有那么放松过了。”红蜘蛛的表情带上了一丝怀念和眷恋，然后他看向声波，帮他掸掉肩甲上的雪，露出极不符合他恶毒本性的、灿烂又温暖的笑靥，“谢谢你，声波。”

他们大概永远不会忘记这次双机飞行。

但美好总是过于短暂，接下来的糟糕事很快掠走了他们的心神。

霸天虎科研部部长震荡波，在很久以前便被推定死亡，但他奇迹般的在太空桥爆炸中生还，被击倒在塞伯坦寻回，为威震天带来了价值极高的巨狰狞计划。

声波的情报职务和震荡波没有交叉，受此影响不大，但红蜘蛛的指挥权几乎被分走了一半。

红蜘蛛对震荡波的嫉妒让他失去了理智。为了取回自己的地位，他滥用了黑暗能量。这不仅使霸天虎损伤了一半的兵力，还在不慎间释放了被关押的黑寡妇。声波再次履行他沉默的诺言，出手帮助红蜘蛛摆脱黑寡妇，将她放逐到塞伯坦的月卫。

红蜘蛛的失误让他又遭到了威震天暴怒下的殴打，这让他感到屈辱与不耐。但在加强版电台的影响下，他并未过多质疑威震天的决定，将心思放到与震荡波的内斗上。

他很快就找着了复仇的机会。巨狰狞冲云霄的自主意识过剩，对霸天虎来说是个巨大的麻烦。在威震天授意下，红蜘蛛为终止巨狰狞计划提供了邪恶的诡计，暗地里狠整了震荡波一顿，让他吃了不少苦头。

权力再次平衡了。

在毁去震荡波的实验室后，霸天虎在阴差阳错间，发现了塞伯坦网状物质，重燃复兴塞伯坦的希望。为了重铸终极之锁，红蜘蛛与声波被分别派往地球各处收集材料。但不幸的是，尽管声波完成了他的掠夺任务，但他自己却被擎天柱击坠俘虏，只来得及让激光鸟逃回报应号。

红蜘蛛看着激光鸟的监控记录，咬紧了下唇。

昨晚他难得完美达成了任务目标，盗取了整整二十吨的核反应堆的控制棒。自震荡波回归霸天虎后，他终于在憋屈的境况下喘了口气，便心情颇好地拉着声波分享了自己私藏的高纯。他向沉默的情报总参倒了很多苦水，喝下很多高纯，不久就断片了。等他从宿醉的头痛醒来，得知声波被俘时，他才知道声波在他睡去后喝了更多。

激光鸟的监控画面显示，声波的飞行动作不仅摇摇晃晃，连他明橙的尾焰都变成了高纯的亮紫。声波大概就像喝普通能量块一样，喝掉了等量的高纯。

——他活该！情报总参并非一直冷静克制，但即便悦于塞伯坦复兴的希望，想要发泄积怨，也不该在明知道要出外勤的前夜，还放纵的那么厉害。不过，如果不是自己去找他……

红蜘蛛甩了甩头，忽略了火种里的一丝愧疚。

——无论如何，还是得赶紧救他出来。谁知道汽车人会对声波、或者声波会对自己做出什么傻事？况且，声波帮了他太多回，也救过他那么多次……

红蜘蛛不敢直接向威震天提出救援行动的议题。无论是打击被人类俘虏，还是自己被汽车人抓去，威震天都放任他们自生自灭。即便情报总参对霸天虎的价值极高，威震天大概也只会让声波自行解决这个麻烦。

“您不担心声波会把情报暴露给汽车人吗?”红蜘蛛斟酌着自己的措辞。他当然知道声波不会这样做，但此时他不得不用刻薄的方式，向威震天提示声波的重要性。

“不像你，声波清楚什么时候该开口，什么时候该闭嘴。” 威震天对此漫不经心，并没有注意到红蜘蛛的潜台词。

看着威震天不再关注声波的被俘，开始和震荡波讨论终极之锁的重铸，红蜘蛛捏紧了拳头。

他果然抛弃了声波，就像他抛弃了打击和自己、抛弃了那些新兵和旧部下一样。

浓烈的憎恨自红蜘蛛的火种升起，他看着威震天的后背，抬手射击的欲望在他心头盘旋萦绕。但随着特制电台的轻柔祷告，红蜘蛛颤抖的手臂逐渐稳定。他的光镜再次染上绝对的忠诚与服从，让他只专心于威震天和震荡波的对话。

当他们谈论到需要汽车人救护车的帮助时，红蜘蛛意识到救援行动出现了转机。

“抓捕救护车是件难事，我们并不知道汽车人基地的位置。”他将重音咬在了后半截句子，希望威震天能想起声波此时正待在那里，而事情正如他所愿。

“激光鸟可以和声波重新建立联系，向他下达抓捕救护车的指令。”震荡波提议说。

“可是这仍然需要找到他们基地。”红蜘蛛坚持道。只有找到了轮子该死的基地，才能把声波救回来。

“我们可以用声波的监控记录跟踪人类的行动。”震荡波再次提议，“为了隐蔽，只要激光鸟出动就足够了。”

红蜘蛛皱起眉。让激光鸟独自去汽车人大本营，寄希望于他能救出声波，然后顺带抓回救护车？这个独眼的家伙还真想的出来。

他刚准备反驳，要求让自己带支小队过去，就听到威震天拍板了这个方案——他讨厌浪费能量的行动。

红蜘蛛无法质疑威震天的决定，但如果他能削弱汽车人基地的兵力，分散他们的注意力，救援行动的成功率也会大大提高。

他立即向威震天请愿：“主人，为了弥补声波缺席造成的损失，请您命令我再出动一次，收集终极之锁的材料。”

威震天答应了，然后把红蜘蛛派到地球南极去袭击粒子对撞机工程。

——太他渣的冷了！

地球冬季的气温本就极低，更别说他现在还处于南极的高空。F-16银灰的机身上开满了冰花，推进器都差点被霜雪冻住。

红蜘蛛打着哆嗦，指挥手下银白的Seeker Vehicons，让他们集火基站的实验室，自己则在上空盘旋警戒。

绿色的虫洞在南极的冻土上打开了。汽车人军队很重视霸天虎的行动，领袖擎天柱带着精英卫队亲自到场，最能打的几个都被吸引到了南极。

红蜘蛛调转机头，率军向汽车人卫队俯冲轰炸，尽自己可能地牵制住他们，为声波的脱身争取时间。

在惊险的一发子弹擦过他尾翼时，红蜘蛛收到了声波平安返航报应号的消息。

他松了口气。声波被俘是霸天虎能遇到的最糟糕的事情了，等这茬风波平息，一切都会好起来的。

地球的冬季即将过去，春天的来临已经不远了。

带着对未来的自信，红蜘蛛在寒风中愉快地打了个旋，穿越了声波开启的环路桥，回到了温暖的报应号上。


	5. Act V 第五幕

Act V 第五幕 Scene I 第一场

霸天虎输了，输的相当惨烈，长达九百万年的塞伯坦内战终于落下帷幕。

威震天死了，击倒倒戈了，声波下落不明，红蜘蛛被震荡波扛着撤退，只有几个银白的Seeker Vehicons跟上了他们。

“让你的逻辑去死吧！震荡波，放我下来！我要为我们的主人复仇！”红蜘蛛在震荡波肩上拼死挣扎着，尖爪疯狂抓挠着对方紫色的涂装，却没能在厚重的背部装甲上留下一丝划痕。他鲜红的光镜死死盯着威震天火种熄灭之处，久违九百万年地熊熊燃烧。

“现在不是时候，你需要保持理智。”震荡波拒绝了他的要求，向着逃生舱赶去。他们必须在汽车人俘虏他们前离开报应号。

红蜘蛛不肯放弃，他试图扯开对方的爪尖，但震荡波发挥了重型坦克的力量，稍稍用力便将他的腰扣得更紧，牢牢固定在自己的肩上。

红蜘蛛疼得高声尖叫，几乎把所有能想到的塞星脏话都骂了个遍，但震荡波却没有丝毫反应，静默地在报应号的走廊里穿行。

“等我自由了要你好看。”红蜘蛛撂下最后一句威胁的狠话，便认命地趴在震荡波的肩上。

但红蜘蛛嘴碎的天性让他无法沉默太久，他很快注意到了一直跟在他们身后的Seeker Vehicons，他们一路保持缄默，没有任何情绪波动。

“喂，你们三个的识别讯号是什么？”红蜘蛛问。

“报告长官，是Unit 303/Unit 304/Unit 305。”他们回答。

“我是问你们真正的识别讯号，不是该死的出厂编号。”红蜘蛛皱起了眉。

这批银白色的Seeker型Vehicons有区别于普通的空中型Vehicons，并非出于震荡波的实验室，而是红蜘蛛亲手造出的直属私兵。尽管红蜘蛛知道他们不可能产生自由意志，他还是在声波的帮助下，为他们搭载了自己编写的性格元件，并允许他们为自己命名。

“默认的出厂编号适合我们，长官。”一个Seeker Vehicon回答，另外两个点头附议。

“……蠢货。”红蜘蛛简短地骂道。然后他敲了敲震荡波的背甲，发出金属的脆响，“你可以放我下来了。”

“你确定你能保持冷静？”震荡波询问他。

“当然。”红蜘蛛回答，然后就感觉紧扣自己腰部的手松了下来。他扒着震荡波的肩膀轻盈地落到地上，征询他意见：“我要处理点事，你能给我多久？”

“这不符合逻辑，我们正在撤退。”震荡波说，“但你有最多可以浪费五分钟的时间。”

“足够了。”红蜘蛛忽略了他嘲讽的语气。

他本可以用这些时间去找他的珍贵之物，那把刻着S.S.的、用太阳风的火种仓铸成的枪。鉴于声波良好的信誉记录，红蜘蛛在决战前将它再次托付给声波保管。他想在离开报应号前带走它，但看到Seeker Vehicons后，红蜘蛛认为此时有比之更为重要的事。

他瞥向震荡波，说：“声波当时劝过我，他认为Vehicons无法产生自由意志，即使搭载了性格元件也没有用处。”

震荡波微微点头：“我了解自己的造物，声波是正确的。Vehicons的克隆技术让他们共享切身感受，一旦他们产生了自由意志，这种共享将会影响作战。因此，他们有关自主思考模块在制造的时候就已经被切除。”

“我知道，所以我一直很讨厌你的Vehicons计划。没有自由意志的东西不算活着，也不该活着。我以前没能让他们解脱，现在是最后的机会了。”红蜘蛛说，眯起光镜看向Seeker Vehicons，“我现在要杀掉你们，你们会让我杀吗？”

三个Seeker Vehicons露出了困惑的神色，点了点头：“如果这是您的命令。”

“很好。”红蜘蛛，抬起双手，将腕臂上的外接导弹对准了他们的火种，“不许躲开，这是命令。”

随着轰隆的爆炸巨响，红蜘蛛的光镜前火光一片，但他没有立即离开。当黑烟散去，露出了扑倒在地、躲避了导弹的三只Seeker Vehicons时，红蜘蛛捂住额头爆发出一阵胜利的狂笑。

震荡波的光镜瞬间提高了几个亮度：“这不符合逻辑。他们缺少自主思考模块。”

“我可不这么认为，你和声波都是大蠢货。”红蜘蛛的面甲上满是得意与嘲弄，“变形金刚是要依靠模块思考没错，但即使去除了模块，自由意志却不可能消失。因为它就是我们的火种。”

然后他瞥了眼正摇晃着爬起的Seeker Vehicons，转身离去。

“别跟着我们了，这是最后的命令。”红蜘蛛背对他们挥了挥手，“记得给自己取个正常的名字，让汽车人登记俘虏时好好惊讶下吧。”

在这之后，红蜘蛛和震荡波顺利来到了逃生区块，但碍于只有一个逃生舱，他们两个不得不在挤在狭窄的空间内，离开报应号前往塞伯坦。

逃生舱的速度不快，这趟旅途极为漫长。

红蜘蛛抱怨了一路，几乎都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，震荡波试图制止他，但除了挖出他的发声器以外，似乎没有任何方法能够让他闭嘴。他在红蜘蛛的碎碎念中陷入了好几次充电状态，等他醒来时，红蜘蛛依然在无休止的唠叨。

这一路以来，红蜘蛛似乎从没充过电，一直保持着亢奋的状态。

“你需要休息。”震荡波对他说，“根据日志记录，你已经连续三赛日没有充电了。”

“我好着呢。”红蜘蛛嗤了一声，继续大谈特谈关于涂漆的小事。

“红蜘蛛。”震荡波加重语气，双手掰过对方的肩甲，强迫他跟自己对视，“霸天虎还有再次崛起的希望。”

红蜘蛛的喋喋不休戛然而止，他夸张的表情僵在面甲上，渐渐消失到什么也不剩。

尽管红蜘蛛几乎把所有他不满的都抱怨了一遍，他却一直对霸天虎的复兴还有威震天的死亡避而不谈。

他沉默了一会儿，握紧尖爪。

“威震天都死了，死得透顶！击倒倒戈了！我们还失去了整艘报应号和所有的士兵！霸天虎里只剩下了我们！”红蜘蛛的光镜如炬火在黑暗中摇曳，似要泣下滚烫的烛泪般，“就连——就连声波也——”他忽地偏过头去，单手挡住光镜，从牙缝里挤出沙哑的哽咽，“这种情况，你还谈什么复兴霸天虎啊……”

Act V 第五幕 Scene II 第二场 

汽车人对逃亡的两名霸天虎高层实施追捕，但震荡波狡兔三窟，在塞伯坦各处都藏有秘密实验室。汽车人排查过很多大型发电站，还有科学院的研究室，却都一无所获。

——谁会想到这个独眼的家伙还有点幽默细胞，把秘密实验室建在了游乐园底下？

红蜘蛛交叠着腿坐在实验室的桌子上，单手托腮瞧着同僚忙来忙去。

几个月以来，他们为了躲避汽车人的追捕，频繁地移动地点，红蜘蛛却怎么也没想过震荡波会带他来这里。

“红蜘蛛，离子反应溶剂。”震荡波背对着他说。

“是是是。”红蜘蛛轻盈地跳下桌子，小步跃过一地的杂乱，在装满了实验溶剂的药品柜前弯腰寻找，发出嘟囔的抱怨，“我在这儿就是给你打下手的是吧？”

“鉴于你缺乏克隆巨狰狞的相关知识——”

“打住。”红蜘蛛把溶剂塞到震荡波手里，“我会像你要求的那样安分地呆着。你这些话和击倒的抛光器没什么区别，我的音频接收器都快被磨的反光了。”

红蜘蛛曾对震荡波的巨狰狞计划不屑一顾，创造出无法控制的野兽会是什么下场呢？击倒跟他讲过碳基的电影《侏罗纪公园》。

然而此时为了霸天虎也别无他法，他们冒着再创造出一个冲云霄的风险，决定制造野兽军团。

红蜘蛛跳回他的桌子坐下，继续盯着科学家的背影看。他的沉默持续了很久，然后忽然开口：“震荡波，你说——”

“我不知道声波的下落。”科学家带着厌倦打断了他，“你的疑问同样与抛光器没有区别。”

红蜘蛛被他讽回来，干笑了几声。

他双手撑在桌子上，小幅后倾机体，向天花板仰头，打开早已失去效用的特制电台。

「沙沙……赞美火种源，荣耀归属霸天虎，信仰归属威震天……」

伴随着悠扬的祈祷声，他轻轻晃腿，发出一声微不可闻的叹息：“声波，你到底在哪里……”

声波正并肩坐在红蜘蛛身侧。

他曾是霸天虎创始者参与者当局者，但到最后，他却只能在时空的夹缝中见证大业的倾颓。

威震天坠落时，他伸出了手；红蜘蛛在痛苦中疯狂时，他伸了出手。

但处于暗影空间的黑色尖爪穿过了一切，什么都无法触碰，也什么都无法拯救。

一如现在。

声波将爪尖虚搭在红蜘蛛的肩甲上，自胸腔播放着柔和的颂歌，却无法传达一丝安慰。

塞伯坦已经来到了春季，但红蜘蛛伸手环抱住自己，机体似乎正因寒冷而剧烈颤抖。

“一定是下雪了。”他小声喃喃，然后看向了紫色坦克，声线带上了几分祈求，“给我派点事做吧，震荡波，我不能再想那些事了。”

于是震荡波让红蜘蛛去收集尽可能多的巨狰狞骸骨，但考虑到克隆研究的缓慢进度，这也确实就只是给他找点事做而已。

红蜘蛛每天早出晚归，让自己陷入忙碌的旋涡。

他在塞伯坦的天空中拼命地伸展着翅膀，四处搜集骸骨的痕迹。

有时他会在云层之上偷个懒，耍一些单机的飞行特技，但他总忍不住回想他与声波比翼的那段时光。暗紫色的幻象会现身他的视野，让红蜘蛛无意识地进入单机的剪式飞行。

而声波自始至终伴飞在他的身边。每到那时，他便担任了幻象的身份，在同位的暗影空间与他完成双机的特技飞行。

即便他看不到他、听不到他、触碰不到他，他们也依然在一起。

这样的日子持续了很久，直到两只湿漉漉的巨狰狞幼崽从培养罐中诞生。

震荡波要继续克隆的研究，驯养的任务便落到了红蜘蛛手上。

在这种压抑的情况下，他尽量克制自己暴躁的脾气，但对待他们的方式却仍然无法算作温和。

红蜘蛛耐下性子照顾了他们一段时间，但等他们能够变形后，两只蠢笨的幼崽竟哭喊着恐高。他立即把他们带到了山顶，瞄准屁股，哐哐两下把他们踹下悬崖。当恐惧的尖叫销匿时，红蜘蛛迎来了巨翅扇动的风暴。

废话，飞翔本来就是刻在他们基因里的本能，红蜘蛛抹了把面甲上的电解液。幼崽们在兴奋之下伸出舌头，决意用疯狂的舔舐表达自己的激动。

红蜘蛛嫌弃地把幼崽们推到一边，打开推进器，上升。璀璨的尾焰是他的舞步，他震颤着银灰的机翼，轻盈地翻身旋转，让绚烂的特技飞行迷惑了四只金闪闪的光镜。

“菜鸟，你们想高兴还太早了些。”他在空中变形，傲慢地抱起手臂。

红蜘蛛教他们如何真正的飞翔，将数百万年的经验倾囊相授。

当他抓到他们蠢笨的错误机动时，幼崽们一整天都会饿肚子。如果被他抓到再犯，他会毫不犹豫地用电鞭抽打，让他们用机体的疼痛记住教训。

但红蜘蛛并非一直都如此严厉。

他偶尔会公放一个特别的电台，让虔诚的祈祷轻轻回荡在实验室。在荣耀的颂歌之下，他会回忆起数百万年前的时光，特别是与某苍蓝飞行者搭档的日子。他喜欢配合实战，生动讲述由默契配合取得的无数功绩，尤其是那次在暴风雪中的飞行。

他在春天叮嘱幼崽们须格外小心冬季，注意提防雪碴吹入机体的缝隙，并告诉他们怎样巧妙避开激光射线般的冰雹。但即使被恶劣的暴雪巨兽拍下，也不必担忧，因为他们拥有彼此，会一直相伴相随。

幼崽们在对教官的爱恨交加间一天天长大，互相为自己的半身起了满意的识别讯号——玄铁与天猫。红蜘蛛嘲笑了他们的品味，却也没有强制他们变更姓名，只是不时会投来深邃的注视。

当塞伯坦的冬季来临，他们偷偷甩开红蜘蛛的监视，用上所有他传授的技巧，合力在暴风雪中成功捕食，拖拽回了远大于自身几倍的猎物。

拎着电鞭的红蜘蛛固然可怕，但幼崽们低头挠了会儿地板，还是忍不住向他夸耀他们天衣无缝的配合。

两对骄傲的翅膀在空中兴奋地拍打，红蜘蛛看着一切，便知道是时候放手了。

他们不再需要自己的监督指导，可以自由地在辽阔的塞伯坦大地恣意飞翔。

红蜘蛛凝视着远方天空中交缠的两个小点，雪花的落下让他的尖爪无意识地抓紧胸口。伴随着火种剧痛带来的黑视，他恍惚间在一片白茫茫中，看到了久违的暗紫色幻影。

巨狰狞的驯养占用了他大部分精力，强迫他忙碌着忘却一切。但他现在再没有逃避的借口，不得不面对惨痛的现实。

那么久了，塞伯坦都轮过了一整个四季，声波却一直杳无音讯。这不该如此，他可是那个声波啊。

声波——他一定、一定早在那场残酷的决战中丧生，回归了火种源。

但红蜘蛛的火种被宇宙大帝之血污染，即便是熄灭也无法再与他再次相聚。

而直到此刻，直到红蜘蛛认定了声波的死亡，直到他意识到一切在尚未开始前就被永远地终结了，他才理解了自己对声波究竟抱有何样的珍视，然后泣血着翻看他们数百万年的过往。

红蜘蛛的火种渐渐冷却，寒凉的疼痛向四肢百骸蔓延。

他向后倒去，仰躺在白色的地面，麻木地任由冰雪堆积在自己的装甲上。

他打开了声波的赠予，这是他们仅存的联系。

「不要惊惶，也不要恐慌，亡者将与我们同在，愿火种永恒……」

电台的絮语轻柔地环抱着他。红蜘蛛的手臂覆上光镜，他咬紧下唇，没有一丝声响。但晶莹的液体顺着他的面甲滑下，在落地前便被冻结成冰珠，掉在坚硬的雪原上，发出噼里啪啦的脆响。

“别再下雪了。”他说，“别——再下雪了！”

诅咒般的祈愿穿越了塞伯坦灰蒙的天空，突破了时空次元的界限。

邃暗的显示屏倒影着永远无法被触碰的银灰，暗紫色的飞行者执拗地探出绝望的尖爪。

「我就在这里。」

「我就在这里。」

「我就在这里。」

Act V 第五幕 Scene III 第三幕 

玄铁和天猫比幼崽时期长大了许多，大概凭借着先祖的传承，他们顺应本能找到了巨狰狞的埋骨之地。

红蜘蛛呼了震荡波过来考察，但紫色重坦的低速有目共睹，两只少年巨狰狞等了一会儿便失去了耐心，红蜘蛛不得不和他们玩了一会儿抛接骨的游戏——反正他们先祖的遗骨遍布整个荒原。

玄铁和天猫倒是尽兴了，玩累了便趴在地上呼呼大睡，但红蜘蛛扔出太多次沉重的巨骨，手臂上的金属关节发出牙酸的嘎吱作响。

“我干嘛纵容这两只菜鸟？”红蜘蛛揉着手臂埋怨自己。但除此之外他也没说太多，只是捋着少年巨狰狞们的翅膀，端详他们宁静的睡颜。

红蜘蛛记不清自己究竟有多久没充过电了——他不知疲倦地听着声波的电台，似乎觉得只有这样，才能感受到对方还陪在自己身边。

巨狰狞的两条金属尾似因梦境来回甩动，不经意间卷上了红蜘蛛的脚踝，将他扫到两对巨翅之下，紧紧将他笼罩。

他被吓了一跳，但随即意识到这是巨狰狞本能。他们喜欢收集亮闪闪，在熟睡时会下意识把巢穴内的宝物扫入怀里，牢牢看守。但这附近都是脏兮兮的粗糙骨头，只有红蜘蛛的装甲还算光滑鲜亮，大概就因此被他们揽到身边。

红蜘蛛想把他们踹醒，但他离他们太近，机体运作时的微热与嗡鸣自四面八方将他包裹。

红蜘蛛有些晃神。

这就像他还在军校时那样。他充电时习惯窝在他的Trine怀里，倾听他们火种跳动声音，让沉稳的咚咚声带他陷入安眠。

红蜘蛛伸手触碰着少年巨狰狞们的胸口，微微灼热的火种在他的掌心律动，安抚般的震颤通过爪尖传达到了他火种。

——咚咚，咚咚，咚咚……

火种的律动盖过了电台的祈祷，让红蜘蛛的意识慢慢远去。他的光镜逐渐暗淡，倚着巨狰狞的机体缓缓滑落在地。

——如果火种源要赐予他一生仅有一次的美梦，即便代价是余生被永恒的噩梦缠绕，也请让他见到、请一定让他见到……

呓语消逝于黑暗。

红蜘蛛梦到声波一直在他的身边。

当紫色的重坦经过漫长旅途，到达巨狰狞的埋骨之地时，看到的便是精神异常饱满的红蜘蛛，他似乎终于睡了一个好觉。

在红蜘蛛向他展示了埋骨之地后，他们很快便决定将骸骨转移回基地。

少年巨狰狞们很难专心于枯燥的工作，红蜘蛛为此训斥了他们的偷懒摸鱼，但他连电鞭都没甩出来，口吻较平时的暴躁也是再温和不过。

玄铁和天猫大概做了什么让他心情大好的事。

震荡波打发时间地分析着，然后就听到了来自远方天空的引擎轰鸣。

红蜘蛛的翅膀一下子绷紧了，转头向天空张望。飞行者们似乎有一套特殊的交流方式，仅靠聆听推进器的响声就能辨认识别讯号。

“威震天陛下……”红蜘蛛低声喃喃，语气似见到死者复生般不可置信。

飞行者落地了。

肮脏的泥藻覆盖着他的机体，几乎看不出曾经耀银的铠甲。

但红蜘蛛兴奋于他的再次出现，没顾得上太多，便依照往常被驯服的样子接近他，却因对他言行异常的小小试探，而被一拳揍飞了出去。

威震天的脾气是不太好，但也没有那么糟糕。

那具机体宣称自己是宇宙大帝，是与创造的普莱姆斯相对的毁灭之神。

玄铁和天猫才诞生不久，无法理解宇宙大帝的恐怖。他们见到自己的教官受伤，就立即视他为敌，扑咬过去。

宇宙大帝没有下死手，留了他们一命，但这并非因为仁慈，而是他有更重要的事情要做。

埋骨之地的遗骸成千上万。当黑暗能量流入他们的血脉，亡灵们便发出不成形的惨叫，遵从宇宙大帝之令，献身为铺天盖地的不死军团。

红蜘蛛曾经用黑暗能量造出了半船的Vehicons僵尸，而此情此景可远过当时。大概被追杀的恐惧一直留存于他的火种，红蜘蛛当下选择变形起飞，向天空逃去。

被红蜘蛛抛下这档子事儿，是个霸天虎都得经历个一两回，这不是震荡波被他第一次抛下了。在这个逻辑和科学都被违反的疯狂世界，红蜘蛛一如既往的背叛，反倒让震荡波找回了一丝常理。

他变形为重型坦克，不断发射主炮，试图消灭无以计数的僵尸巨狰狞，同时观察着他造物们的战局。

那两只少年巨狰狞吐着微弱的火球，不知所措地向后撤退。他们时不时向天呼唤他们的教官，带着几分不解又带着几分怨念。

——没有用的，红蜘蛛不可能来救他们。紫色重坦被僵尸巨狰狞掀翻时想。

然而，就当少年巨狰狞被僵尸们包围，发出绝望的哀鸣时，两枚导弹擦着他们的喙尖呼啸而过，地面倏然爆发出剧烈的火光。

银灰色的F-16破云而出，自黑暗的天空俯冲而下。

“愣着干嘛！”他在战场上空发出咆哮，“赶紧给我扇动那对小翅膀飞啊！”

玄铁和天猫愣了一下，对视一眼，瞬时变成野兽形态，全力扇动翅膀冲向天空，如同僚机般伴飞在红蜘蛛两侧。

红蜘蛛没有立即离开，而是带着他们继续第二轮俯冲：“别告诉我你们的爪子是摆设！上次狩猎的劲头去哪里了？想找借口偷懒就做梦吧！要是你们能抓着那种猎物飞回来，一辆重坦还能难倒你们？”

少年巨狰狞们仰颈向天空发出尖啸，向地面喷出大片火焰，包围了震荡波的僵尸野兽们在瞬间被烧得一干二净。他们如同捕猎时那样，从高处向下迅速俯冲，张开利爪刺进重坦的外甲，牢牢抓住他向天空爬升。

“为什么？这不符合逻辑。”

“你在报应号上救过我一命，现在我们扯平了。”

红蜘蛛完成了第三轮轰炸，毫不恋战，只确认过僵尸军队的动向，便领飞他们返航基地。

“塞伯坦是不能呆了。”红蜘蛛说，焊枪的光打在他的面甲上，显得极度阴沉，“我要离开这个注定毁灭的星球。”

震荡波转动手腕，方便红蜘蛛焊到更深的角落：“你不应该抛弃塞伯坦，她还有被拯救的希望。”

“你也看到了，那些僵尸是冲着火种源之井去的！”红蜘蛛提高了声线，“要是黑暗能量污染了它，一切就都结束了！”

“正因如此，”震荡波说，他红色的光镜鲜亮，比以往任何时候都要闪耀，“红蜘蛛，哪些TF的火种回归了火种源？”

红蜘蛛僵住了，焊枪从他手中掉落到地面，发出咣当的响声。他深吸一口气，颤抖着弯腰把它捡起。

一个接着一个的识别讯号如流星般划过，红蜘蛛可以什么都不在乎，但他们——红蜘蛛没能在那时守护的他们——

红蜘蛛沉默了一会儿，缓缓开口：“我会去把报应号抢回来。”然后他顿了顿，又强行解释道，“别搞错了，我只是想离开塞伯坦。”

“等你完成截取任务再做决定。”震荡波说，侧头看向蹲在一边的少年巨狰狞们，“玄铁和天猫会跟你一起行动。”

红蜘蛛哼笑了一声，阴霾稍稍从他面甲上褪去：“我才不需要。你难道忘了我是谁吗？霸天虎的副指挥要夺取一艘霸天虎战舰，没有比这更简单的事了。”

“让强大的战力待机是浪费。”震荡波拒绝了他的提议。就像以前虎子高层开会时一样，他和红蜘蛛的意见总是难以达成一致。

“不，我有更好的计划。”红蜘蛛说，他撸了把少年巨狰狞的翅膀，让他们发出舒服的呼噜声响，“你把玄铁和天猫带出去，他们能领着你找到冲云霄。说服他，他会有用的。”

震荡波考虑了一会儿，与红蜘蛛达成了共识，这大概是数百万年来的头一回。

他起身在操作台上摁下几个按钮，随着机械运转的隆隆声，庞大的武器库从实验室的地下升起，霸天虎首席科学家的得意之作一字排开，照亮了红蜘蛛难抑兴奋的面甲。

震荡波做了一个慷慨的手势：“请自便。我们最好快点行动，时间不多了。”

Act V 第五幕 Scene IV 第四幕 

凭借着震荡波的科技，红蜘蛛只身潜入报应号，释放了他过去的下属与同僚。一切都如他所计划般顺利，直到击倒临时倒戈，红蜘蛛的劫船行动彻底失败。

——震荡波那边要是不能成功，绝对要把他仅剩的光镜砸掉！

红蜘蛛恶狠狠地想着，一点也没有反思自己的失败。

他现在被关在报应号的禁闭室里。一开始知道他们要把自己拖到这儿来，红蜘蛛差点笑出声来。他们难道不知道自己被威震天关过多少回禁闭？这里几乎是自己的第二舱房，他对禁闭室的构造了如指掌。只要他想，区区一道电子锁根本就拦不住他。

他暗自发笑着破解出了密码，却在解锁的最后一步停下了动作。

——这一切都没有意义。

他劫船的自信来源于报应号上关押的战俘，但随着击倒的倒戈，红蜘蛛将独自面对那些汽车人，包括那个一剑把威震天捅穿的大黄蜂。

劫船的成功率无限接近于零。

而即使他能逃出报应号，那又能怎么样呢？没有报应号级的战舰，他无法离开这颗星球。一旦宇宙大帝之血侵染了火种源，身处塞伯坦的他只有死路一条。

一种无力的挫败感袭击了红蜘蛛。他颓唐地垂下翅膀，抱膝坐起，把头深深埋在臂弯之间。

“我还有什么能做的？”红蜘蛛低声喃喃，“告诉我吧，声波——”

暗影空间的一只黑爪伸出，轻轻抚摸他的头顶。

——并非是“我”，而是“我们”还有能做到的事。

自从被关进暗影空间后，声波第一次离开了红蜘蛛的身边。

黑云滚滚下，宇宙大帝的千军万马嘶吼咆哮，报应号的主炮嗡鸣吟啸。

暗紫色的纤细飞行者悬浮在空中，只身挡在他们中间。

“是谁？胆敢出现在这里？”宇宙大帝眯起紫色的光镜，“哦，是时空的夹缝给了你勇气。”

“你在说什么？我什么都没看到。”威震天问他。

“蠢货。神的视野与虫子的当然不同。”宇宙大帝嗤了一声，向空中的飞行者投去蔑视一瞥，“你无法干涉物质世界，什么也做不到。给我滚远点，别让我再看——”

一声哀鸣穿透了宇宙大帝的音频接收器，他看向身侧，原本在那位置上的僵尸巨狰狞，在瞬间消散为了烟尘。

声波的手部变形为激光枪，微调枪口，瞄准了下一个目标。

不死军团的复生方法特殊，故去的亡灵被黑暗能量召回，附身在僵尸巨狰狞上。他们死着又活着，处于此世与彼世的夹缝，不再属于物质世界。

声波能干涉他们的存在，而反过来，他们也能干涉声波。

“——给我把他撕成碎片！”宇宙大帝向天空怒号。

数以万计的僵尸巨狰狞瞬间腾空，他们扇动腐烂的骨翼，一部分去追击声波，另一部分攻向报应号。

声波的状态近乎亡灵，他变形为捕食者UAV，轻巧地避开僵尸们喷射的火焰。他放出激光鸟协同作战，用华丽的特技飞行，击坠了一只一只又一只。

宇宙大帝是纯粹的能量体，他可不懂飞翔，那些僵尸巨狰狞在空中宛如标靶，比新生的巨狰狞幼崽还像菜鸟。而声波，他曾是霸天虎飞行联队的指挥官，数百万年的时光过去，他磨炼过的技艺没有丝毫褪色，一如当年璀璨。

报应号的主炮进入全力射击模式后，随着三道耀眼的火焰射线划破天空，冲云霄带着玄铁与天猫加入战场——震荡波那边的行动成功了。

宇宙大帝的进军非常不顺。声波的参战分走了相当一部分的兵力，而报应号作为霸天虎的主舰，防御如铜墙铁壁，也并非容易攻克的阵地。

“该死的虫子们！要是能从内部——”宇宙大帝一拳砸烂了他的僵尸巨狰狞坐骑，然后他抬头，注意到了什么，“啊，我感受到了……是的，那艘战舰里有接受过黑暗能量的个体……”

宇宙大帝的表情转为了狞笑，他的视线穿越虚空，看到一具埋头抱膝的银灰色机体：“你现在处于我的掌控之下！归顺我，服从我，执行我的命令！”

银灰色的机体倏地抬头，光镜开始不稳定地闪屏，在鲜红与亮紫之间交替。

声波关注着战局，很快分析出宇宙大帝的企图。捕食者UAV在天空中打了一个飞行者的趔趄，僵尸巨狰狞的火焰射线擦过了他的翼尖，留下了焦黑的痕迹。

“哦？你认识他。”宇宙大帝发出嘲笑，“如果你现在停手，说不定我还会收回指令。你真该听听他的惨叫与哀嚎——多么悦耳的声音！”

“我正在听。”他说。

声波一个漂亮的桶滚机动，旋身躲开僵尸的抓咬。红蜘蛛哀嚎着在地上打滚，咬牙打开声波给的特制电台。

“我与他同在。”他又说。

声波的导弹与僵尸碰撞，绽放出绚烂的烟花。红蜘蛛一拳锤向自己的胸口，让电台的祷告将火种包围。

“我们不会如你所愿。”他继续说。

声波向宇宙大帝俯冲，投下他身上所有剩余的炸弹。红蜘蛛喘息着跪伏在地，冷凝液浸湿全身机体。

“声波与红蜘蛛优越，宇宙大帝低劣。”他最后说。

战场的中心爆发出突兀的巨响，报应号的禁闭室内只余悠远的颂歌。

他们赢了。

尽管报应号在之后的战斗中被击坠，僵尸巨狰狞们也没有完全消灭，但声波与红蜘蛛的行动具有重要作用。汽车人领袖擎天柱远离了塞伯坦，他们为他的到来争取到了时间。在擎天柱与宇宙大帝的战斗下，宇宙大帝未能达成污染火种源的目的，它作为纯粹的能量体，被永远囚禁在领袖圣龛内。

威震天脱离了宇宙大帝的掌控，按照标准说，他现在是复活了。

红蜘蛛从坠毁的报应号飞出，轻巧地落到他身边，按照数百万年来的惯例，理所当然地希望他继续领导霸天虎。声波站在他的身侧，抱有着相同的愿望。

但威震天拒绝了，他说：“我现在才领教了被压迫的真实感受。”

红蜘蛛在震惊之余试图理解他，连带着声波的那份发出质疑。

于是威震天捏紧拳头，一如数百万年来的殴打前奏。他逼近红蜘蛛，让银灰色的飞行者在他的阴影下颤抖，然后一字一顿地下达了最后的命令：“霸天虎将不复存在。”

威震天变形成了塞伯坦战机，没有任何留恋地，向远方的天空飞去。

红蜘蛛下意识地向他伸出手，然后直愣愣地放下手臂。

他听到了什么东西碎裂的声音——那上面早就布满裂痕了，声波的电台勉强粘住了它，但威震天的话仿佛利剑般，将它自上而下贯穿，一捅到底，绞得碎碎的。

——这算什么？

——他这数百万年来一直所受的那些拳打脚踢、那些侮辱咒骂，到底算什么？

——竟然说，终于知道了“被压迫”的感受？如果真的意识到，对他又怎会连一句道歉都没有！

——甚至、甚至还否定了霸天虎、否定了崇高的大业、否定了支撑着他到现在的一切……

红蜘蛛垂着头垂着翅膀，在一众汽车人的注视下，战栗着牙环抱住了自己。

“对了，是雪，一定是下雪了……外面下雪了吗？”他问，然后转瞬意识到再也没谁能回答他了。他如坠冰窟，仿佛又置身于铁堡的冬季战场：“声波，你在哪里……”

一只焰红的爪子搭上了他颤抖的肩，红蜘蛛转过头，看见了名为击倒的倒戈霸天虎。

红蜘蛛僵了一下表情，转瞬恢复了平日的傲慢与不耐：“有事？”

“本来看你这么纠结倒也挺有趣的，但是你看嘛……”击倒冲他眨了下光镜，把他拖到远离汽车人的一边，开始扳起手指，“打击被人类抓走以后，你去救他了；黑寡妇杀掉他以后，声波干掉了黑寡妇。虽然我知道你们的初衷和他无关，但你们好歹算是帮过他，或者说，也帮过我们。”

“这关我什么事？”红蜘蛛顿了顿，又强调了一遍，“我和声波没有关系。”

击倒翻了翻光镜，摊开手：“别忘了我当年可是你们机体改造手术的主刀。就你们那点事，作为局外人的我，可是看得一清二楚。”

红蜘蛛的面具渐渐消失，露出真实的痛色。击倒满意地欣赏了一会儿，才开口：“我这儿有个从汽车人那里拿到的情报。虽说是非机密档次的，但不是汽车人是不可能知道的，尤其是声波不在的情况下……”

“废话少说。”

“好吧、好吧……”击倒摆手安抚他，“虽说我家那位死得彻底，但是——”

红蜘蛛注意到他的神色带上了几分嫉妒。

“声波——那家伙还活着哟，好好地、健全地活着，在名为暗影空间的时空夹缝里。”

Act V 第五幕 Scene V 第五幕 

汽车人们看着红蜘蛛飞回了坠毁的报应号，没谁去阻止他——反正那艘战舰大破，威震天还宣布解散霸天虎，Scream现在又是那种诡异的状态，独自一只掀不起什么风浪来啦。

所以红蜘蛛受益于此，得以慢悠悠地在报应号里散步。

他路过甲板，看到声波抖抖双翼，优雅变形起飞；他路过舰桥，看到声波站在主控台前，仰头汇报工作；他路过自己的舱房，看到声波趴在桌上，摇晃着瓶子闷下高纯……

报应号上，到处都是声波的幻影。

他最终在声波的舱房前停下脚步。

“密码没有变过，对吧？”他侧头向空无一物的地方发问，然后仿佛看到对方点头般，短促地笑了一下，“竟然还是霸天虎成立日期，安全性也太差了，你真该考虑换个新的。”

舱房的门向两侧滑开，汽车人没能破解声波的安保系统，一切都保持着决战前的原样。

一个工作台、一个五斗柜、一张充电床和一套桌椅。椅子有两把，最开始的时候，是只有一把的。

“上次我拿高纯给你，你竟然喝得那么醉，都被汽车人抓去了，所以——”红蜘蛛沿着墙壁转了一圈，面向什么都没有的地方摸着下巴，“嗯，大概在这里吧。”

他将手掌贴拢墙壁，用力按压，三秒过后，他掌心下的墙壁开始闪光，显示出解锁的交互界面。

红蜘蛛撇撇嘴，几乎没经过任何思考就输入了密码。

墙壁发出机械的隆隆声，层叠着变形向后退去，像火种仓露出火种般，露出码满了一整面墙的高纯。

红蜘蛛挑了一支标有青丘城徽的，撬开闻了闻，然后从柜子里翻出两只酒杯，搁在桌上，各倒满三分之一。

他坐下抿了一口，眯起鲜红的光镜，又抿了一口。

“你竟然还有私酿的天赋。”他顿了顿，瞥了眼对面空着的那把椅子，“什么嘛，想问我怎么知道这些的？”他哼了一个不屑的鼻音，“你太好懂了，我就算只用翅膀尖都能想明白。”

“那天我带来的是青丘的原装特产——几百万年都没变质真是奇迹，平时克制的你竟然放纵的那么厉害。”红蜘蛛轻轻晃着酒杯，盯着紫色的液体打旋，“声波，你是为达目的不择手段的那种类型，猜到你会搞私酿不是难事。你好像在食材上很有天赋，有考虑搞个副业吗？比如酿酒师？或者糕点师也不错。”

红蜘蛛又看向空椅，像侧耳倾听般，停了一会儿：“嗯？你想知道我怎么找到你的私库？直觉而已，我们相处了多少万年呢，是你的话肯定会把它藏在这里。至于密码，除了青丘被轰平的那天，不做他想。”

接着，红蜘蛛保持沉默，专注地抿着高纯。等他喝完了，桌上的另一杯高纯依然没有丝毫减少，但他不去动那杯，只是拿过酒瓶再给自己那杯满上。

“声波，”他说，“我们竟然默契如此。”

气流微动，红蜘蛛的视线自空椅离开，紧跟随着什么聚焦到了五斗柜。

红蜘蛛看得见，他几乎能看见和他有关的一切。

暗紫色的幻影正伸出他纤细的手指，指向五斗柜的最下层。

“那里有什么吗，声波？”红蜘蛛走过去，单膝跪下拉开抽屉。

是一把激光枪和一块数据板。

激光枪上刻着S.S.的缩写标记，数据板上写着全新的电台编码，。

他愣住了，单手捂住半边面甲，关闭光镜：“什么时候……你竟然考虑到这个地步了……”

红蜘蛛这次返回报应号，就是为了寻回这把枪。

威震天背弃了霸天虎背弃了他，他将一切的过往抛在身后，如同垃圾般永远丢在自己的阴影里，独自向光明飞去。

继承霸天虎大业？开什么玩笑。威震天等同于霸天虎，既然他亲手埋葬了自己的意志，霸天虎又能怎样继续下去？

在这个疯得彻底的世界，红蜘蛛已经失去了所有的生存意义。

他本该在九百万年前就追随僚机而去。

如果这是他最后的启程，便没有比这把枪再合适的送行，那是由太阳风，熔合了他僚机二人特质的太阳风，由他的火种仓铸成的唯一至宝。

声波预测到了这样的可能性，他替红蜘蛛保管着枪，还帮他新制了终极版电台。

这一切都只为阻止红蜘蛛的自毁。

红蜘蛛看着那个电台编码。

死于他手的克隆隔着时空，与他遥相对望。红蜘蛛的音频接受器沙沙作响，回荡着克隆祈愿般的遗言。

「听一听它，好吗？求你了。」

“我应允。”红蜘蛛说。

永远没能等到回答的克隆露出了满足的微笑。

红蜘蛛躺到充电床上，将枪与数据榜放在枕头两侧。

“你会一直在这里吧，声波？”红蜘蛛偏过头看向床前。

暗影空间的声波轻轻点头，而他的幻象也给予了红蜘蛛肯定的回复。

红蜘蛛鲜红的光镜安心转暗，他打开了新的电台，让轻柔的祷告如催眠般将他环抱。

他做梦了，在高纯的作用下，他久违地梦到他在塞伯坦的永霜冻土踽踽独行，但不同于那时，在这永夜的天空中，挂上了一轮祈愿的明月。月光是幻影的法师，暗紫色的魔力勾勒出纤细的轮廓。声波披着星光月影变形降落，他牵起他的手，顶着恶劣的风雪，与他共同前行。

红蜘蛛找到了，他终于找到了那埋葬于雪原的太阳与春天。

长达九百万年的战争，让他失去了几乎一切，它们如指间流沙，无法再次取回。

但——但那些还存在着的，他一定会牢牢抓住，为了守护它们，即便要将火种让渡，他也在所不惜。

暗淡的光镜逐渐染上鲜红。

红蜘蛛坐起来，将数据板小心地收入子空间，然后他拎起枪，注视着身旁的幻影。

这会是声波所希望的。这也是唯一的，能抓住他仅存的一切、能将声波从暗影空间释放的方法。

红蜘蛛的面甲挂上了他招牌的狡诈微笑，将导航定位为黑山总部。

银灰色的飞行者优雅地变形，F-16在瞬间突破音速，在暗色的天空中划出白色的轨迹，暗紫色的幻象如影相随。

“以为这点挫折就能打败我？我，红蜘蛛，可是命中注定要继承霸天虎的！声波，你就等着瞧吧！”


	6. Epilogue 尾声

Epilogue 尾声

地球的月光下，一抹银灰与暗紫正在幽蓝的天空中纠缠。

他们从云端窜出又猛扎进去，雾滴冲洗着他们覆着尘土的机体，引擎在欢愉中发出雀跃的尖啸。

他们绕着对方盘旋了三轮，确认对方的机体不再沾有一粒尘埃，才降落到一处悬崖。当他们的足尖与地面相触，只发出了轻轻的咔哒声。

“看吧，我那——么快，就把你救出来了！”红蜘蛛比着夸张的手势，面甲上满是得意的表情，“你真该感谢我。”

红蜘蛛的目光放远，声波保持沉默，开启录音模式，知道红蜘蛛接下来会陷入追忆。

“刚到黑山的时候，我以为我的火种得交代在那里了，冲云霄那个大傻鸟竟敢闯进我们的家门。”红蜘蛛说，皱起了鼻子，“不过再怎么说，他也只是匹野兽。他带着那两个菜鸟崽子过来报复我，以为他们一时服从了他，就会一世服从他。长翅膀的都视自由为火种，要不是火种所向，没有哪个飞行者会服从命令。”

声波微微点头。强迫飞行者去做他们不愿的事，等同折掉他们的翅膀。

“你说的对。”红蜘蛛瞥了眼沉默的声波，抱起手臂发出啧啧的哼笑：“那两只菜鸟崽子可是我一手带出来的，虽然他们依旧很菜，但在我英明的指令下，阻挡大傻鸟还是绰绰有余，让我能轻松把他引诱到地下去。”

声波探出爪尖，轻轻摩挲着他背后的副翼，那里有一点焦黑的痕迹，尚未被完全修复。

“哈？才不是狼狈的逃跑！是技艺超群的引诱！再说一遍，是引、诱！”红蜘蛛强调着莫须有的功绩，他抖抖翅膀，声线在对方的抚摸下微微颤抖，“反、正，我在地下找到了我想到的东西，庞大的武器库。一门α级氖射线主炮足够大傻鸟痴呆半年。那里还有些叫迷你金刚的有趣玩意儿，我倒是想找个时间研究，但那个时候我可没心思——”

他发出一声闷哼，声波的爪子向上移动，划过他的主翼，温和地揉捏着翼尖。

“你的按摩机翼的手法真的是塞星第一。”红蜘蛛喟叹着。敏感的翼尖将满足的颤抖传到足跟，让他有些腿软。他没做多想，便顺从地倒向声波的臂弯，慢慢滑坐在地。

“我得专注于暗影空间的研究，但它在塞伯坦没有丝毫进展。汽车人把相关信息守得死死的，就为了阻止我和震荡波把你放出来。”红蜘蛛眯起光镜，干脆直接翻身趴在地上，尽情舒展机翼，“你看，我也不想给汽车人添麻烦，重建塞伯坦也挺累的不是吗？所以嘛，我就到地球来，礼、貌、地询问了他们的碳基宠物，一下子就找到答案了——两个太空桥开在相同的位置，居然是那么简单的事。”

“总之，我为了救你费了那么大功夫，你可得好好感谢我。”红蜘蛛说，回头狡黠地看着声波，“事先说明，这次的机翼按摩可不算数。”

声波的爪尖离开了他的机翼，重重地拍了一下他的背部。

红蜘蛛从喉咙滚出一声抗议的呼噜，按照声波的示意从地上爬起来。

“这才不是你说的得寸进尺。”他小声嘟囔着，掸掉身上的灰尘，然后就看到有什么被递到了自己的面前。

那是一根耀银的手臂，上面附有黑色的尖爪与红色的外接导弹。

“你竟然把它找回来了……”红蜘蛛梦幻般呓语着，接过手臂，仔细端详了很久。

这正是红蜘蛛当年失踪于暗影空间的右臂，它是由闹翻天的武器改造来的重要之物。

声波歪了歪头。红蜘蛛是否满意他的礼物？

“没有比这还要好的礼物了，而你根本就不需要问……”红蜘蛛珍而重之地将手臂放入子空间，然后抬头看向声波，“我倒是不打算把它装回去，既然我决定要继承霸天虎，那就得和过去说再见了。久违九百年了，我想改造我的机体，让它看起来强壮些，声波，你有什么想法吗？”

声波先点头再摇头。红蜘蛛并非需要切断与过去的一切，即便机体上的羁绊消失了，精神上的也会永存。

红蜘蛛愣了一下，摸着下巴若有所思。

“你是对的。”他说，银灰的外甲在月光下闪闪发光，“你说，回到我的旧模型怎么样？以它作为蓝本，再进行一些升级改造？——不错，就这样办，我最好去找击倒、还有震荡波，让他们帮我个小忙……”

红蜘蛛喃喃着转头，他的视线只和声波对上了一秒，便立即理解了对方的意志。

他们同时变形起飞，推进器爆发出耀眼的火花，金红的尾焰互相缠绕，他们默契地冲向幽蓝的苍穹。

“到达塞伯坦之前的时间还长着呢！声波，放点什么来听吧。”

夜空中开始飘落雪花，而红蜘蛛再也不会再诅咒寒冷。

冬季终将过去，春天已经来临。

声波打开了他在暗影空间里制作的新制电台，它不再是催眠般的祷告，而是赞颂启程的颂歌。

「看, 黎明之神披著嫣红的衣裳, 已踏上了东边的山麓！」

-全文完-

后记：

这是我第一次写P版，也是最后一次。

P版和我的相性一直不太好，但我总想为它写点什么，不过迟迟没有动笔。

同人的创作目的之一，是为了弥补遗憾。对我来说，P版从头到尾都充斥着遗憾，所以要写它，就必须贯穿全线。

TFP的声红是超绝默契的拍档。声波只需动动手指，红蜘蛛就能明白他想要说什么。（参见咱的长达1w3纲要，里面扒了全线的细节和分析_(:з)∠）_好累哦）

即便没有语言，他们只是站在那里，就能理解对方的意志与存在，我想连火种伴侣都难以达到这样境界。

所以这次给他们安排的戏，大多是精神上的交流，连亲亲都没有，就直接进入了老夫老妻模式。

——当他们默契如此，难道还需要什么别的吗？

这就是声波与红蜘蛛的一切了。


End file.
